Taking The Pain
by teamEMandRO
Summary: Rosalie Hale works at a local hospital and she meets Emmett McCarty, an injured quarterback, who has a certain spark to him that she can't pinpoint. What will happen at that? Better summary inside. Read and review plz! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first FanFiction. I don't really know what I'm doing, so your reviews are TOTALLY appreciated. Just reading it is nice, but please, reviewing helps. I need to thank LoriVampp for posting this, editing, and helping me with ideas. Also, I need to thank Ditto252510dp, for giving me my title, and help with editing and such. **

**Summary: Rosalie Hale works at the local hospital and she meets Emmett McCarty, an injured quarterback, who has a certain spark to him that she can't seem to identify. Boy likes girl, Girl likes boy. What will happen at that? Horrible summary, give it a chance please! Read and review please! (:**

**I hope you guys enjoy my story!**

Rosalie's POV

As I ambled down one of the many corridors in the hospital I work at, I heard a bunch of shouting and cheering. Obviously another football injury, I could tell because people don't usually come screaming into a hospital unless they're cheering on an injured player.

I'm Rosalie Hale, and I'm a total **, but I have good reason to be. More than most people, unlike the rest of this god-forsaken world, I'm completely gorgeous. My bouncy, long, wavy blonde hair, which has golden tints to it, flows halfway down my perfectly straight back. I have blue eyes that are so light and unique, that they have been called violet more than once before; just adding to the flower thing I seem to have going on, my name being Rosalie Lillian. My full, plump lips have the just right amount of poutiness in them, and not to mention they're naturally a pretty "Princess Pink", as my so called mother would tell me when I was little. Thinking of her and the rest of what I sadly call my family automatically made my back stiffen up and my neck become rigid, but I quickly recovered and went back to being snobby Rosalie. I strutted down the hallway, being an obvious head-turner, but I was used to that. It was a daily routine. Men looked at me in pure awe. Ladies looked at me with envy, as they tried to make their husbands, boyfriends, even just friends, turn their attention back to them.

I laughed softly to myself, and that's when I saw him. He was in pain; everyone could see that, as he was assisted into the hospital. Trying to keep a grin on his face for the people surrounding him, it turned out to look more of a grimace. That attempt at a smile sent chills throughout my body, it was adorable. Not the smile itself, but the mere way he tried to be strong for the people around him; that he actually was trying to mask the pain he was obviously in. Sometimes I love working at the hospital; it gave me opportunities to work with guys like this one.

I stalked up to him and felt the gazes of all of his friends run up and down my body, some stopping at my face. "Hello, sir. May I ask your name?"

He stared at me for a moment before stuttering out his name, "M-m-my name is Emmett McCarty… What's yours?" He said, trying to save his ** after his crappy start. I could tell he was trying to be tough for his friends, and a ladies man; but I wasn't having any of that, I never have, and don't plan to start now.

"I'm not permitted to say Mr. McCarty, was it? Would you care to explain to me why you're here...and what you did to yourself?"

"Well, I'm the quarterback on our football team. And we were in the 4th quarter of the game, when I knew I had to do something to save the game. It was 41 to 41 and we had 23 seconds left. So, I decided I'd take a chance and try something I've never tried before." He was trying to be heroic and flirtatious; I mentally rolled my eyes at him. Since, according to my boss if I actually did roll my eyes, I'd loose my job, and I'm not about to risk that. "I never got the chance, though, because I was going long to catch the ball in the end zone. The ball ended up going TOO long, I made sure that my buddy, Charles, here was in the end zone, too, before I won the game. The ball was going too long, as I previously said; So, I was running in front of it. I had to run out of bounds and pushed it back with my hands for Charles to catch it back in the end zone. That scored us the winning touchdown." He smiled, obviously very proud of himself.

"That's very nice, Mr. McCarty. But really-"

He interrupted me "Please, call me Emmett."

I sighed in frustration, why couldn't he just tell me what he ** did to himself instead of bragging about his stupid football game? Although the play was very impressing, it happened once at my high school, we were all over the news "Mr. McCarty, I understand that you are very proud of your ** saving play in your game tonight, but I need you to tell me why you are here." I got more than a few raised eyebrows when a little blonde girl used foul language.

"Umm, ok. When I fell backwards from the play, I heard something crack. It was a few things, actually. And I had a hard time getting up. The paramedics escorted me off the field and brought me here…to you." God, more flirts. Would these guys just give up? Obviously I'm not going to waste my precious time on them, when I have better things to do.

"Well, we'll have to X-Ray you and probably keep you over night, just in case. And your friends will have to leave. But you may have 3 of them stay with you. I'll leave you to decide and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Baby, you don't have to go. Charles, James, and Edward, c'mon, you're with me for the night." He said as the other players groaned, but filed out with the rest of the crowd.

Did he just call me 'Baby'? Oh, my god! He did! He. Is. So. Dead. No one calls ME, Rosalie Hale, "Baby". So, as I could think of nothing else to do, I simply turned on my heel and walked off, making sure to sway my hips a bit more than needed. "The doctor will have a nurse come and get you in a few. Please, don't do anything stupid." I called over my shoulder. "Stupider than what you've already done." I mumbled to myself as soon as they were out of earshot.

Emmett's POV

"Damn, she's hot, man. What I would give to be you right now." Edward told me as he shook his head and stared after her, Edward was my brother, and my best friend. And I had to agree, she wasn't just hot, she was beautiful. I knew I'd been bitten by the Love Bug. I screwed up, though; calling her "Baby" obviously offended her. Gosh, I'm such an **. Oh, my God. She's so perfect. I want her, and I'm determined to get her. Even, if I have to break something else to come back and see her.

"Emmett, you are the luckiest son of a ** on the team right now." Charles stated referring back to the nurse I had been fantasizing about.

"Would you guys cut it out?" I snapped at them. "I screwed up, and looking like that, she probably has a boyfriend. So, just be quiet about her! Entertain yourselves by checking out random girls like you usually do." They stared back at me for a few seconds, wondering what happened to their friend, before looking away. When did I become so mean? I sound like my mother when she was pregnant with Edward, now that's a scary thought. God, that girl just has something about her. It's like even though I don't know her, I do.

Rosalie's POV

As I was walking away from the cutest guy I'd ever seen, I was absolutely confused beyond belief. What is it about that guy that makes me go crazy? His eyes? Those eyes… Glorious in their rich chocolate color with dark, full, sexy lashes framing them? His smile, adorable dimples that show when he's smiling, and even when he's fighting against pain. God, those dimples are so damn cute on him! Snap out of it, Rosalie! You're Rosalie Lillian Hale; you can get any guy you want. Stop freaking over some arrogant quarterback. You're better than him. I was silently chastising myself over Emmett when I was tapped on the shoulder. I whirled around only to find the one and only, Emmett. And his dumb friends.

I was at a loss for words. Emmett was in a wheelchair, but he was grinning up at me. "Y-yes? Can I help you?" I asked nervously, not knowing what else to say.

They chuckled at my nervous response, as I felt my face heat up and I looked at my feet reflexively, as I always did when I am embarrassed.

"Don't blush, doll face. Your cheeks are rosy enough without it." The one they called Charles told me. I stared at him, wanting to slap him so hard he'd forget his own stupid name. He looked at Emmett who was staring at my hair and face, slowly looking toward my eyes. I looked back, hoping to make some sort of eye contact, but soon made a quick recovery from my moment of stupidity. Laughing quietly at feeling his eyes roam my body. I would never tell anyone, but I was actually flattered he liked me. Or just took the time to look at me. I mean, a guy like him can get any girl he wants, I'm sure of it. I may be beautiful, but I'm not the perfect package. That's why I'm single; men can't look past the gorgeous physique.

"Do you guys need something? I told you a nurse would be by soon to assist you so-"

"She never came." Emmett told me proudly. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed "It's been 10 minutes, guys. Go back, give it time. This is a hospital, not a McDonalds." Looking straight into those gorgeous eyes again, as if to commit what they look like to my memory.

They laughed at my dumb analogy, even I cracked a smile, feeling genuine happiness I gave them the smile that made every man I turned it on go weak in the knees. As I predicted, it did. Emmett sat there with a goofy grin on his face, while Charles and Edward just stared at me. I couldn't help but get lost in Emmett's eyes; they were just so damn beautiful. I wanted to run my fingers through his curly brown hair not stop until I got everything from him I needed, which obviously wasn't only his hair. Why was I thinking like this? I just met the guy; I've never been one to fall for a man so easily. Maybe Emmett's changing that, I hope not…but, I can't help but think about it. What would I be like, a different girl…open to other people, after my stupid ex-boyfriend, Royce, ruined my life.

Beautiful inside and out, fun-loving, and most of all, loved.

Emmett's POV

I could see something in her that told me she needed help. She was an emotional wreck, you could just tell by looking at her. She may have looked totally confident, but I looked into her eyes, unlike Charles, James, and Edward who were probably staring at her boobs and expecting me to do the same. This is why my mom, Esme, tells me all the time I should be a therapist or something geeky. No way, Emmett McCarty does NOT do therapy work. When Edward and I were little I'd be the soft one, strangely enough, seeing that it has totally switched over. I'm absolutely insane, willing to chug three beers in three gulps, making out with random hot chicks I see when I'm drunk, and too many one night stands to count. Now, Edward, he would rather read a book than throw a football. He'll order a coke at a bar; I managed to pay off one of the bartenders to spike his coke once…bad idea. Edward figured it out immediately, stating that it "Didn't have the right consistency" Dork. He composes music in his free time, when I'm out with a girl or with my team. I wonder what the nurse does in her spare time… My god, she looks so hot right now. Even in her scrubs and ugly white nurse shoes she looks better than the cheerleaders for my team. Each of whom, I've slept with. I know I sound like a big man **, but I'm not. I just get bored, is that a crime? No, it's not. So, people should stop bugging me about it, they all think I'm going to get someone pregnant. I'm not THAT stupid. Although I'm pretty sure one of the cheerleaders quit because she had some "Medical Issues". We're all convinced I have a child out there somewhere. Well, isn't that awkward?

"Well, I'm sure you'd look pretty damn good in any McDonalds." James told her, always being the most sex-crazed of all of us. She glared daggers at his face and I slapped his side, since that's the only part of him I could reach in my wheelchair.

"Shut up, James. Or I'll hit you again. And I won't be so gentle." I said, trying to defend her, but failing miserably. The guys laughed at me and the nurse stared at me, clearly confused to why anyone was defending her, or at least attempting to.

"I… You. It's… If you three can't behave yourselves… I- I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The poor girl spoke nervously and with precision in each word. Trying to get through to the boneheads I called friends.

"Ooooooh! Well, we don't want that to happen, do we boys?" James cat-called. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and looked cautiously at the nurse. I managed to catch a glimpse of a gold locket hanging from her long, elegant neck. It had a beautiful rose carved into it, and the name "Rosalie" etched along the top. My eyes traveled down her body looking for anything to help me figure her out and they found a little silver ring on her pinky, with the same name as before on it. Her name must be Rosalie. A beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl. I couldn't help but point it out.

"Your name is Rosalie?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Um… Yes… H-how did you know?" she answered me, very confused. I gestured to her locket.

"That necklace of yours, it says Rosalie. I just assumed that was your name, seeing that your ring says the same thing." She looked at me quizzically, doubting my honesty. Damn, I hope she doesn't think I, like, stalked her. "I swear, I just noticed that. Most people don't walk around with necklaces and rings that say random names… Unless it's their own, which I'm assuming it is."

She looked down at it. "Yes. My name's Rosalie…"

"It's a very beautiful name, Rosalie." She blushed at me using her name. I hope that's a good sign.

"Thanks… I like yours, too?" she laughed nervously. I smiled at her crappy lie.

"You don't have to tell me that. I know, I know, my name is retarded. But it's my name, I can't change it. Even if I wanted to."

"No, no, no! I really do like your name… It just sounds a bit strange for me to say that." She likes MY name? That's new…

"Um, thanks?" All of a sudden a sharp pain went throughout my whole body. I gasped and my friends looked away from Rosalie and back to me. She bent down toward me, to where if I barely leaned forward, I could kiss her. You don't know how tempting that is. Being so close to someone so gorgeous and perfect is like a drug, you just want more and more. I involuntarily leaned forward just a bit to see her face again, and instead I leaned right into her hair. She smiled.

"Sniffing my hair, are we?" she laughed to me. She had the most beautiful laugh; I wish I could hear it more often.

"Why yes I am. And let me tell you, it smells delicious. Like strawberries and coconuts. Unlike mine which smells like nothing. Maybe a little bit of sweat? But I just played a football game. Who can blame me?" She blushed at my comment about her beautiful, blonde hair. She straightened up a few seconds later and looked down at me, concerned.

"I think we need surgery…" What?!?!? No, no, NO! I'm tough and all, but needles scare me shitless! She noticed my change in attitude.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's not too bad, I promise. And I'll make sure you know exactly what's going to happen before it does." I couldn't say anything, I was in shock. I'd had surgery once before, and it was one of the worst things I've ever had done. She looked down at me sadly. But I could tell it wasn't the regular B.S. nurses will give you, she actually cared. Could she be falling for me, too?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Thanks for reading, guys. (: Please REVIEW, I hope you enjoyed it! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed and put me on story alert!! Thanks: LoriVampp, inlovewithagreeneyedangel, and zuckoxluver for putting my story on their alerts! Thanks: andDitto252510dp for putting it on their Favorites. (: **Thanks** a BUNCH: LoriVampp, Ditto252510dp, and zukoxluver for reviewing! If anyone else did anything to it and I didn't put you in sorry!!! My computer is weird and sometimes it doesn't let me know who did what. (: Thanks again to LoriVampp, who posts all my chapters. Since, my computer decided it that it didn't want to! Yeah, stupid, I know. And someone pointed out to me that I left out Jasper! Oops! I'll find a way. He'll probably be Rosalie's brother? Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Rosalie's POV

The poor guy, I haven't seen someone that freaked about having surgery in a while. Huh, who would've thought, eh? The big macho quarterback would be scared of surgery? Sure as hell not me, I've seen little girls who aren't that scared. A part of me just wanted to hug him, to hug all the pain away, but I know I couldn't do that. I barely even know the guy, and if I touch him, I probably won't be able to stop at just hugging him…

"I… I'll be… fine. I'll be fine." Emmett said, breaking me out of my little trance. I gazed down at him, longingly.

"I'm sorry, sir." I repeated to him. He nodded, clearly very shocked. I quickly excused myself so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself in front of him. I ran quickly throughout the hospital to find the bathroom. Running in and leaning on the all too clean counters, I steadied myself, trying to get the image of Emmett out of my mind. I could finally walk straight again, but I was still horribly nauseous. The feeling quickly passed as I threw up the small lunch and breakfast I'd had. Hearing the bathroom door open and close, I heard little feet going across the tacky, cheap tile; I instantly knew it was Alice.

"Rosalie! What are you doing in here?! Jesse told me you ran in he- Oh…" She said after taking in the sight of me lying near the toilet. "Are you alright, Rose?"

I slowly got up, with Alice's help, and stood at the counters again. After washing my hands, going to the vending machine for a Dasani, and re-applying my makeup, I was ready. Time to show Emmett and his friends what they were missing. I realized that I probably needed to redo my hair, so I went to a different bathroom and tousled it just enough so it looked like I hadn't tried, but still looked amazing, as I always did. I walked out of the bathroom hoping to not look like I'd just thrown up. Walking back to Emmett and his friends I realized how nervous I was to see them again.

"Hey, Rosie, there you are!" I heard an oddly familiar voice call from behind me, spinning around to confront them I saw James, Emmett's friend.

"What did you just call me?" I asked angrily, trying to keep my voice down.

"Rosie. What else would I call you?"

"Uh, maybe my name? Or neither, now, if you can't behave yourself I will send you out." Feeling more confident with every word escaping me, I thought what I had said maybe got through to him.

"Awww, hun, don't be like that. Why don't you spend some time with Uncle James?" Referring to himself as '_Uncle James_' and calling me '_Hun_' pushed me over the edge. I was no longer just pissed at him, I was furious.

"Never call me any of that ** again! If you do I will personally have someone beat you until you're black and blue! And trust me; I have people who gladly do it for me!" I stomped off, feeling him staring after me. I hoped my boss hadn't heard my outburst…

Emmett's POV

James sulked back to us after going to find Rosalie, obviously he'd found her, and she'd totally rejected him.

"God, she's a bitch." He told us, rudely. My fists clenched at him speaking about her like that.

"Don't talk about her like that." I practically growled at him. He knows that tone, if I talk like that it means one thing: You better stop, or you're getting your little ass kicked. He backed away.

"Cool it, man. You don't even know the girl, and you're already going into "Papa Bear Mode". Lay off." As the reality of his words set in, I knew this girl was something totally different. I was thinking about her and all of her glory when she walked down the hall, cheeks flushed and obviously still annoyed.

"Mr. McCarty? I must ask you to have your friend, here, leave the building." I was ** that she was back to calling me "Mr. McCarty" and not "Emmett", as I preferred. I nodded and glared at James.

"Get. Out. I'll deal with you later." He huffed and stomped out. She smirked as I looked back at her for approval.

"That's much better. Thank you… Emmett." I grinned uncontrollably at my name slipping off her sexy lips. Rosalie smiled shyly at me.

"I really better get going… My shift is almost over." My heart fell at hearing she would be gone until tomorrow, but I can't keep her away from her life. Which probably involves going home and screwing her rich boyfriend. I felt a pang of jealously instantly go through me, I wanted to be the boy she'd be fucking tonight, not some richy-rich pretty boy.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Emmett." She handed me a folded sheet of paper.

"Call me." And with that she left me staring after her, along with Charles and Edward, shock written clearly on our faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ok, I know. Crappy ending, sorry guys! I'm still learning how to write this stuff. Please leave reviews and help me out with ideas/and or corrections. And yes, I know. It's a short one. I'm still thinking. And YES Jasper will be in this. I'm working on it. Thanks again to all who reviewed and read! One more thing, I might not be updating as fast anymore (or this is even considered fast. Haha) I was at one of my 5 games, 5, I know, crazy right? And I hit my friend's hip while I was running and somehow sprained my wrist. Haha freak accident much? Hope you enjoy this story!! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, I have totally been forgetting to put the disclaimer up here. I DO NOT OWN TWILITE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. Well, now that that's covered, I hope everyone likes this chapter! Lemme tell you, you'll be getting the F Bomb a LOT in this chapter! (; And thanks SOOO much to all of you who are reading this and reviewing! (: Love all of you! And of course I can't forget LoriVampp, the wonderful girl who posts these things! Haha, love you, Lori! Thanks!**

Rosalie's POV

"Call me." I said nervously as I handed him the sticky note I had carefully written my number on. I prayed with everything I had that he wouldn't just throw it out like a piece of trash, even though technically it was. I sauntered off, implying that I wasn't scared of what Emmett would do. I went directly to my brother Jasper's office. I accidentally walked in on something I'd never want to see him do. He was leaned over my best friend Alice and was kissing her. WHAT THE HELL?!?! I stopped short before clearing my throat loudly. Alice gasped and Jasper removed his lips from her skin as soon as he heard me, they both turned to see who had caught them.

"What the fuck is going on here?!?" I shouted, not even making an attempt to keep my voice down. Jasper stared at me and moved his eyes back to Alice who was still pinned up against the wall beside his desk.

"Rose, I… I can explain!!!" Alice cried desperately. Jasper ran his fingers through her short, black hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, Alice, it's ok. I'll handle this, baby, alright?" She nodded obviously still dazed, from her make-out with my brother, and from me interrupting it.

"Yes, Jasper, why don't you fucking 'handle this'!" I shouted at my brother.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, calm the ** down! I love your best friend! There! I said it, god dammit! I think I've loved her since the day you brought her home off of that big yellow school bus! You two skipping around, playing patty-cake, and giving each other horrid makeovers! I saw that short little black haired girl and I knew I was going to marry her one day...I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was everywhere I looked!" Alice and I stared at him, equally shocked at the turn of events.

"You… you love m-me?" Alice managed to say. Instead of answering Jasper pulled his lips to hers for a brief second and unwrapped his arm from her waist. Going to his desk he went in the top drawer and pulled out a small, velvet box. Holy shit is that a ring?! Bending down of one knee he opened the box to my shocked best friend.

"Yes. I love you, Alice. I always have, I always will. I'll stand by you until you kick me out, and scream at me to go away. No matter what you say or do, I want you to know that I will always love you. I could continue the list I've been rehearsing in my head since the moment I bought this ring, but I think it's easier just to say this. Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?" I stood by the door, gaping at the scene playing out before my eyes.

"Y-yes! Of course I'll marry you, Jasper!" Alice shrieked whilst jumping into his arms, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.

"Oh, my god…" was all that could escape my lips. Jasper turned to me with a wary smile plastered onto his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rose. I just thought-"

"You thought if you told me you liked my friend, I'd get mad? That the woman you loved just happened to be my best friend?! What do you think I am, Jasper? Some evil witch who doesn't care about anyone but herself? One that doesn't love you?!...I do fucking care, Jasper!" I stormed out with angry tears running freely down my cheeks, passing Emmett, Charles, and Edward on the way out. I heard running feet behind me and a strong hand gripped my arm and enveloped me into a hug. Not knowing who it was, or really caring, I buried my face in their chest and cried.

Emmett's POV

While the boys and I where discussing the rest of the football season and who we thought should be the quarterback until I returned, we saw Rosalie run by us with tears running down her cheeks. Staring open-mouthed, I knew I'd never be able to catch her in my wheelchair, so I told Edward to get her for me. He took off in a sprint after her, equally as concerned for her as I was. I saw him seize her by the arm and tug her into a hug while she cried freely into his chest. I watched hoping he could calm her down and bring her over here. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and slowly brought her over. Edward's soothing whispers in her ear only calmed her to an extent, the tears had stopped, but her breathing had remained shaken.

"So, tell me what happened again?" Edward asked her quietly, trying to not to pry. She took a deep breath and began her story.

"… And that's when I walked in on them making-out, then… then he just proposed! Right there!" the tears welled in her sea blue eyes once again, as she recalled on the past few moments.

"Rosalie, it's okay." I added. Her eyes widened as she took in that I had seen her break down. I laughed softly "It's alright; I've done the same thing."

"I guess so; I mean… they're getting married. And I have no one…" she said sadly. All three of our eyes widened at hearing that. She laughed; it wasn't the musical laugh I liked to hear. It was a sad sound, more forced than anything else.

"Yeah, I have nobody. I'm as single as a skinny bitch in a McDonalds." She told us.

"Well in that case! Would you like to-" Charles began to say before Edward and I elbowed him to shut up. "Ouch, gosh guys." I rolled my eyes as she told us that she really had to go, Edward brought her to her car and came back to us.

"God, Emmett, you sure know how to pick 'em. Why do you always go for the one's who can't keep themselves upright for a day without help?" I punched him in the stomach, annoyed with him.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. I wouldn't be talking. Since, Ms. Bella can't walk 20 steps without tripping on air!" he narrowed his eyes and left. Bella Swan was Edward's girlfriend of three years, and we all knew they would end up together. She was the clumsiest person I had ever met, but at least she had someone to love, and to love her back.

Rosalie's POV

After Edward helped me back to my car I sat in the drivers' seat with my head resting on the steering wheel, allowing the pain to slowly creep over my body. Tremors shook my body as I sobbed, tears stung my eyes, and my cell phone's constant buzzing from either Alice or Jasper calling me just gave me a headache. Finally gaining the control I needed, I revved the engine car, and drove back to my apartment silently. Turning the key in my door I saw the last person I wanted to see, and instantly regretted the moment I had given her the key to my place.

"Rose, please, let me explain!" I shook my head silently at Alice and tried to walk past her. She jumped up from my couch and put herself in front of my bedroom door so I couldn't get in.

"God dammit, Alice! Move! Just let me go to my room, and GET OUT!" I felt bad the moment the words came out of my mouth, but I couldn't help it. I was pissed that she was marrying my brother, and I didn't even know they were dating until today when I walked in on them. Alice wasn't even fazed by my outburst. She knew me all too well, and sometimes I wish she didn't.

"No, I'm not leaving, Rosalie. Just accept it! I love your brother, he loves me, we're getting married, and it's as simple as that! Now, you're going to be my maid of honor whether you like it or not! Stop being so god damn selfish!" And with that she moved to the side and I stormed into my room. A few minutes later I heard my front door open and close softly. I went into my bathroom and examined my reflection. Red nose, puffy eyes, running makeup, God, I look like shit.

After taking at least a 45 minute shower, I went to see my reflection again, hoping to find something better than before. Puffy eyes were still there, along with my eyes now being bloodshot. Through the steam I could see my make-up had thankfully washed off, and my nose wasn't red anymore. I changed into sweatpants and threw the first T-Shirt I could find on and then went to my living room.

Jasper.

Alice.

My god…

"Rosalie, let us explain, and do not run off this time." Jasper said, in his "authority voice". I crossed my arms stubbornly and waited.

"Go on, tell me a bunch of shit that everybody but you two, knows I'd never believe. But I'll stand here and pretend like I do, then kick both of your asses out of my apartment. So, yeah, go ahead." Jasper went along ranting about how he asked Alice out, behind my back may I add, and they '_fell in love'_.

"Would you just shut the hell up?! I don't give a fuck about what you have to say! Now, get your asses out of here before I kick them out!" I screamed and opened the door for them. Jasper gave me a dirty look, while Alice just looked shocked and miserable. They walked out and I grabbed a beer from my fridge, popped it open, and went to work drinking it as I watched Spanish soap operas.

After watching four soap operas, drinking six beers, and eating eight bars of chocolate, I felt sick. I ran to my bathroom and threw up for the second time today, hearing my phone ring I went to see the caller.

210-687-8326 [**A/N: totally random number, guys**. **lol**] I didn't recognize the number, well that's new for me.

I picked up cautiously wondering if Jasper or Alice took someone else's phone to call me so I'd answer.

"Um, hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Is this Rosalie?" I heard that adorable, deep voice from earlier today.

I allowed myself to crack a smile at this.

Emmett…

**Haha, not a good ending. I'm pretty bad with that, sorry! So, I have a few questions, if you guys could give me a few minutes of your time to leave a review for me, that'd be great! Because I need some help with if you guys like where this is going.  
Okay, question one: Do I change POV's too much?  
Okay, question two: Do you like where this story is going?  
Okay, question three: Did I do any of this right?  
If you have any ideas, or comments, please give me a review! Criticism is totally ok, as long as it isn't too harsh. Thanks again for reading! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! The fourth chapter! Yay! Haha, I'm a dork, I know. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and taken the time to keep reading my story! (: I didn't think anyone would, so thanks! Hope you enjoy chapter four!**

Emmett's POV

With trembling fingers, I bravely dialed Rosalie's number, hoping that I wouldn't mess up, and of course, that the number wasn't phony. After waiting with bated breath for three straight rings I heard that sweet, soprano voice I hadn't been able to get out of my head since the first moment I'd heard it.

"Um, hello?" I heard her ask into the receiver. My mind went utterly blank, and I overlooked everything I had formerly premeditated to tell her, I thought of the only thing that would make sense.

"Is this Rosalie?" I questioned, even though I knew it was.

"Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?" Shit, she doesn't remember me. Maybe this was an awful idea. I was tempted to press the end button right then and there. Ending the call would be the logical decision at this point in time, but I'm not one to back away from someone so irresistible.

"It's Emmett, from the hospital." I breathed, hoping to ring a bell in her head.

"Oh, yeah, Emmett! Hello, I'm sorry; I just didn't recognize your voice. It's been a bit of a rough day." Thank god, she remembers me.

"Yeah, it's me… I was actually wondering that whenever I get out of this place...if maybe...you'd consider going out with me sometime?" Fuck, what if she just broke up with her boyfriend, and that's why she was crying…dammit. She didn't respond, as I counted her steady breaths on the other side of the line. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. Its fine, Emmett, really, it is. I would love to go out with you sometime." She said sincerely. SCORE!!!! I fought the grin that was threatening to tear my face in half; I had to literally put my hand over my mouth to stop it.

"Emmett?" she chuckled. I hadn't realized how much time had passed; I was in total shock that a woman like her would give me a chance.

"Yes, yes. I'm here, so…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She answered me; there was a sudden lightness in her voice that I hadn't captured before.

Soon after, we bid our farewells and hung up the phone. All the while marveling at the thought that I'd be going out with Rosalie…

Rosalie's POV

"Tomorrow." I agreed, smiling to myself. We quickly said goodbye and he hung up. I smirked at the soap opera on TV. "See, sometimes we do get happy endings." I said out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So, any thoughts? /: If you do, please review and I'll try to help you understand or whatever else! (: If you guys like Rosalie and Emmett stories look for "His Angel" by LoriVampp, it's amazing! Also look for "Accidents Happen" by Ditto252510dp. I love both, and they're the two wonderful people who help me with all this! (: Especially LoriVampp, I feel like I should be giving her credit, she helps me and edits some parts that don't work, so Thanks Lori!!!! Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! (: Next chapter will be up soon! And yes, I know. It was EXTREMELY short, I was just soooo tempted by the soap opera line I had to put it in. I'll have another chapter up by Friday, I promise!!! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you I'd have one up soon!! Sorry if I disappointed anyone with the last chapter and how short it was. I just thought of the random soap opera line and had to put it in, and after that, I couldn't think of anything. So I ended it. But here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Rosalie's POV

Once I had cleaned up my apartment from my abrupt outburst at Alice and Jasper, I realized how bad I felt. I figured I should call and apologize...

But that was three hours ago. So finally, I picked up my phone, dialed half of Alice's cell phone number, and quickly pressed end, so I wouldn't have to deal with it.

Fuck, Rosalie, get a grip. With a sigh, I whipped out my Verizon Wireless Rival once again, and used the touch screen to punch in her number. I took a deep unnecessary breath and pressed send, desperately hoping she wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" I heard my best friend's naturally perky voice, but today, it was solemn. She shouldn't be sad on the day of her engagement, I feel horrible.

"Hey, Ali… I am so so incredibly sorry. Can you please forgive me? I get it, I know, I'm a horrible, selfish, bitch. Jasper tells me all the time. You two love each other, and both deserve the best. Which I can tell you can only find in one another. I don't think I'm really upset about the marriage, more so that…" I've always had extreme difficulty sharing my flaws. "I think I was just jealous. Alice, please forgive me…" She didn't answer, and I knew she was trying to process that I had just apologized; it was a very rare occasion.

"Rose, you know I forgive you. I can't really be mad at you, ever; it just doesn't work for me. I forgive you, I swear. Jasper on the other hand, is still a little pissed though."

"I know, I know. And I feel horrible about it, but he can suck it up. I needed to call you and make sure that I apologized, even if you didn't accept it. He may be my brother, but you're my best friend, and I need you more than I need him." Our conversation went on about how sorry we both were, and then I realized how she truly was my best friend.

"Ugh Rose, I have go. I'll call you later?" she told me, I knew something was up, but I knew better than to call Alice out on it.

"Yeah, sure, talk to you later, Alice." I mumbled to nobody, she'd already hung up. I decided I should probably set my phone on silent for later when she called me and I was asleep. Shuffling around my living room, seeking out the charger, I felt my back pocket vibrate, a text. I pulled out my phone, Emmett. I read the text,

_Hey, Rosalie, What's up?_  
-Emmett.

I quickly typed a reply.

_Nothing much, wbu?_  
-Rosalie

Grabbing a Diet Pepsi from my refrigerator, I sat down on my couch and waited for a reply. *vibrate* Snatching the phone off of my coffee table I scanned over the text.

_Nothing, just sitting with the boys, I'm really glad I met you…_  
-Emmett.

I grinned at that and pondered on what to reply.

_Aww, I'm rly glad I met you too, Emmett. (:_  
-Rosalie

Short and sweet; I seemed to like that today.

*vibrate*

_Really? I was worried about you earlier. Is everything alright?? /: _

-Emmett.

Replying, I quickly explained the situation to him.

_Married? Damn, I'm sorry, Rosalie. I saw you running through the hall crying and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. So, everything IS okay now, right?_

-Emmett.

Awwww, he sounds concerned, how cute.

_Lol, yeah, everything is fine now. Well, maybe not with my brother, but with Alice, and that's my main concern at this point._

-Rosalie

Sighing I looked at the clock, 11:48. I'd have to get some sleep soon. *vibrate*

_That's cool. (: I gotta go, Rosalie. The doctors are pulling me in for X-Rays. See you tomorrow, right? _

-Emmett.

I texted a reply as fast I as I could, mostly so I could get some sleep.

_Sounds good, Emmett. I'll see you when I come in for work. (: Byebye_.

-Rosalie

I turned off my phone quickly after that, so I wouldn't have to read another one of his texts, if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Walking back to my room, I felt bouncy and euphoric, a feeling that I thought I'd lost. Going over to my King Size bed I flipped off the light switch beside the bed frame, flopped down onto my mattress, and let the darkness take over me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

God, stupid alarm clock! What the hell? Its 5:00 in the morning! Dammit, I'll never sleep now.

After an hour and a half of tossing and turning I finally drifted off into something you could call sleep. It wasn't exactly sleep though, it was…like a weird dream…

It had everyone I loved, but seemed to have lost over the years… my Mother, my Father, Vera, and little Henry. The adorable little boy, who I couldn't stand, not for anything he'd done, but for having such a perfect life, the life I wish I'd been blessed with to live.

Emmett's POV

As I sent the last text to Rosalie I was still in shock that she, the goddess herself, was giving me a chance.

"Hey, Em, you okay, buddy?" Charles asked me, obviously trying to contain his obnoxious laughter. I decided I would brag a bit about Rosalie.

"Why, yes, I am thank you for asking, Charles." I said in my best British accent, putting extra emphasis on his name. "In fact, I am doing better than just okay; I got a date with Rosalie." Still in the very phony accent I continued to tell him what had ensued. When I finished we both broke out into fits of laughter, people gave us dirty looks every way we turned. It just made it all the funnier, we couldn't contain it. A good six minutes later we started to catch our breaths. Clutching onto his stomach, Charles gasped for air. I was surprised the doctors for Mental Health hadn't come out to take us in for an inspection.

"Are you fucking serious, Emmett?" Charles asked me in awe.

"Dead serious, man." I smiled as I said it. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. We heard 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake, and that's when we realized it was my phone.

Laughing again, I pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked to the caller.

"Hey, Em, how you feeling? I saw what happened, are you going to be able to play?" my friend Jacob asked me.

"Hey, Jake, no I don't think so. The season's probably over for me now, sadly." I sighed loudly for effect.

"Sorry, man. You know, I'm sure we can find you something to do…cheerleader maybe?" he joked. I chuckled softy.

"Maybe, maybe. You know, Jake, I have to go; I'm really busy at the hospital. No time for talk, I'll see you later, man." I hung up soon after, not in the mood to talk to anyone, anyone other than Rosalie that is.

Rosalie's POV

Getting ready for work was like a routine after a while, ignoring all my gorgeous designer clothes and going to grab my scrubs, I felt jumpy and hyper, like if I had drunken a gallon of coffee or something. My hair was my pride and joy, when it liked me, it would look amazing, when it decided to be difficult, it took at least an hour for me to do. Today was one of those days. After throwing three brushes at my mirror, cursing more than a sailor, and putting unreal amounts of gel in my hair, it was ready. Sauntering out of my bathroom, I skipped around my room to find my make-up bag. Twenty minutes later I was out the door and walking to my car.

When I got to work I saw all the doctors and nurses rushing around in a flurry, picking up my pace I practically jogged over to them.

"What's going on?!" I asked urgently.

"A patient collapsed, he was perfectly healthy, other than his injuries, and had no reason to collapse like he did." Susie told me in a rush.

"What's his name?" I asked, automatically worried for Emmett.

"Um, Emmett McCarty." My eyes widened in shock. "Do you know him, Rosalie?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah…yeah, I know him! I have a date with him! Where is he?!" I cried.

"Rosalie, calm down, the doctors say he's in stable condition, we'll figure this out." She told me soothingly. "Why don't you take a day off?"

"No! I need to make sure he's alright, Susie!" I half-screamed at her. As I said this everything going on was blocked out and all I could hear was the steady beeping of Emmett's heart on his machine. Would it last long enough to let me into it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok, so, I seem to really suck at ending things. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, I started it Thursday and tried finishing yesterday, but I couldn't. My friend and I went camping, lol, even though I broke my ankle at Thursday's cheer practice (or was it Wednesday? Haha, too loopy on pain meds.), and we decided not to stay tonight because my ankle hurt too much. But on the plus side, this EXTREMELY hot guy carried me when I totally wiped out by the lake. That's what being blonde and injured gets you, hot guys carrying you through campsites. Back to the story, ok, I know it' not very good. I'm sorry, I suck at writing, this is kinda an experiment, but I like where it's going. So, please leave a review, I have a few questions again.  
1: Am I updating too fast?  
2: Any ideas?  
3: Any suggestions to how I should write this?  
4: Just any comments. (Lol, not really a question, but hey, who cares?)  
Thanks guys!! (: **

**-TeamEMandRO  
A.K.A. Carolyn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still here! Fun *rolls eyes*, I can't do anything but the computer because I can't really walk. So lots of chapters will be coming! (: Enjoy chapter 6!**

Rosalie's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeee-eeep. B-b-beeep.

Those last two beats of Emmett's heart had me rushing into his room, he was fast asleep. Just like the last time I checked on him, but this time his face was arranged in a diminutive smile. He must be dreaming… How I yearned to be him; he hasn't moved or done a thing, medically wise, in hours. Just sleeping on his bed, he looked so oblivious to everything around him, including my concern for him. I sighed in aggravation. I turned to walk out, but I felt drawn back to him. Pivoting on my heel towards him once again, I saw his eyes flutter open, I sighed in shock but mostly relief. Quickly walking over, I sat by the edge of bed.

"Emmett…" I breathed. It took most of his strength but he managed to focus his eyes on my face.

"R-Rosalie…" he rasped. I smiled at him warmly, feeling my body become lighter with every passing second.

"You're okay now, you really are." I said to him, hoping he hadn't remembered what had ensued earlier. The surgery is over. Besides feeling weak to show any form of happiness, I could still see it in his eyes.

I continued to have a one-sided conversation with him, me talking, him listening and replying every once and a while when he had the strength. My boss poked his head in and called me out. I sighed and reluctantly left Emmett's side.

"Yes, sir?" I asked my authority figure properly.

"Ms. Hale, you do realize we have other patients at this hospital other than Mr. McCarty, don't you?" he said to me. I was shocked, was he really asking me this?

"Yes, I realize that, sir. But I've been assigned to help Mr. McCarty specifically by Dr. Moore." I stated.

"Fine, then. But do remember, just because you're attracted to him, doesn't mean you can ignore other patients." He stalked off, leaving me stunned at his words.

Was it that evident that I liked Emmett?

Emmett's POV

I seemed to be floating through space when I saw the image of Rosalie cloud my thoughts. She instantly disappeared from my dream and I felt my pulse quicken, I saw her dazzling face yet again and I couldn't help it when I felt like smiling. Feeling the presence of a goddess, I had to force myself awake. Taking all the strength I could muster, I gradually opened my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy, like lead. I could feel them threatening to ram shut at any given moment. Her golden hair was cascading in waves down over her shoulders, and it appeared as if she had been raking her fingers through it constantly. Her eye make-up had been somewhat smudged and it seemed as if she hadn't had the time to reapply it. Those striking sapphire eyes widened at seeing me awake and she rushed over to sit by me.

"Emmett…" she whispered to me.

"R-Rosalie…" I said weakly. She began to explain to me on how everything had gone, and how it was now over, fortunately. Still telling me soothing words; her boss came in and requested they have a minute to speak.

She returned a few tedious minutes later, and the light I'd seen in her eyes earlier was gone. What had happened? Looking closely at her body language and facial expressions, I could see she was confused. I couldn't say anything, seeing as I was too weak, so as a substitute I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly.

She shook her head and looked down. "It's nothing…" was all she told me before she kissed my cheek, sending shivers down my spine as her soft lips made contact with my skin, checked my vitals once more, and strolled out.

Becoming more aggravated by the minute, I felt the pain my chest increase. Where the hell is that goddamn button?

Found it.

Pressing the button I thought was for my nurse to come in with pain meds, I instantly removed my finger. I came to a conclusion that it hooked up at the IV in my arm because there was a steady drip now, and it wasn't there when I woke up.

The pain lessened slowly. The IV, it must be set to give me pain meds when I pressed the button…sweet. I smiled to myself, always having been easily amused.

As I slowly started to drift off to sleep I thought of the past few days. They were some of the best I've ever had. Even though training for the big game was like a bitch it was fun, hanging out with the boys on my team, laughing, slapping, and rolling around laughing. Not caring. Not caring what was going on around me in life, just enjoying the fabulous one we all had at this point in time. The game…the biggest of the season. Frightening as hell, exciting as the first time I threw a football, and just absolutely terrifying when it came down to it. Thinking about all of my recent memories, a grin was soon etched upon my face. I must look like an idiot smiling at myself, I chuckled at the thought.

I heard petite lady-like feet tap across the tile, who would be visiting me?

"Emmett? You awake?" I heard Bella's sweet caring voice by my ear. I nodded and responded weakly.

"Open your eyes, Em…please, you have to try." I slowly opened my eyes, meeting them with Bella's chocolate ones.

Bella Swan. Edward's love, they waited a year and a half to tell us they were dating, afraid we'd tear them apart. She was a classic beauty, not like Rosalie, who was just…there aren't words to describe Rosalie, they don't benefit her fully, and they aren't sweet enough. Strong enough, and overall, they just can't compare to her. Bella's wavy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, her chestnut eyes were filled with unease, and her usually smooth forehead was lined with worry. My eyes bored into hers; trying to tell her I was alright.

"Oh, thank god, Emmett." She sighed. "You scared the shit out of me you asshole! I told you one day you would get hurt playing with that stupid ball!" she told me sternly, going into classic Bella "Mommy Mode". I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, you did." I told her. She smirked; she always liked to be right. To have the right to say 'I told you so!' I was feeling much stronger, so I decided I would try and sit up. Propping my good arm behind me, I pushed myself up; Bella assisted me and helped me sit up. I sighed happily, I hated to lie down.

"Be careful, Emmett. Edward would kill me if I let you hurt yourself." She told me laughing. I watched her movements carefully, trying to think of when I laughed so freely. She noticed me staring and looked at me questioningly, I wasn't one to stare. I shook my head, stating I didn't want to talk about it. She took the hint and walked out soon after. Allowing my eyes to droop shut, I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry guys, I'm having writers block. ): And I'm really sick, so I'm having some issues with ideas. If you guys have any, PM me them, or leave a review please! (: Thanks for reading, and please review! (:**

**-TeamEMandRO**

**A.K.A. Carolyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Okay, so we're back together, he called me the day after (well, the day of, whatever you wanna call it.) And here is the exact conversation (It's so cute, or at least to me and my friends, I'm sure you guys could care less.) Teddy- "Hey, hun, look out your window." Me- "Um, ok?" So, I did, and he was standing there with a dozen roses, the necklace I threw at his head the night before, and a big poster board that said**

**Teddy**

**Carolyn**

**4ever**

**I love you, babe, please take me back.**

**And I was like: What the… But I went outside anyway, and he explained everything and asked me if I still loved him and would take him back. So, of course, I told him I did still love him, and of course I'd take him back, so he picked me up, bridal style, and was like: WHOO HOO! It was adorable and funny, and then he kisses me, in front of my parents. Talk about embarrassing. Ok, well, enjoy chapter seven! (Or eight if you wanna get all technical *rolls eyes*)**

Rosalie's POV

Rushing out of Emmett's room, I scampered over to my boss to request the rest of the day off. I made sure to unbutton the top of my shirt more than necessary, exposing more cleavage, and constantly flip my hair because I knew the horny bastard wouldn't be able to resist. Strutting in his office I found him hunched over his paperwork. I grinned, gradually strolling up to his desk, as not to disturb him, I bent down and cupped his face in my hands.

"Richard, darling, I need to ask you a favor." I purred. Seeing his eyes widen at my appearance, he simply nodded, unable to keep his eyes off my chest.

"I know you're a sweetheart, and I know you are simply looking out for my best interests when you act the way you do, and I also know you want me. So, please, Richard, I need the rest of the day off." He stared wide-eyed at me from my little speech, so I widened my eyes as well, acting innocent; yep, that's my plan.

"Well, Ms. Hale, I suppose I could do that…" he said slowly.

"Thank you so much, Richard!" I kissed him softly, just to add affect and gratitude of not having to finish my shift.

Leaving him basking in the glory of my little ** moment, I practically skipped out of the building.

~*~*~*~*~*

Back at my apartment I found Alice waiting in my living room reading my People magazine. Sighing at her addiction to tabloid magazines she noticed my presence.

"Rose!!! I have so much to tell you!" she gushed. I rolled my eyes at my over-excited best friend.

"Well, tell me! Don't just sit there like a moron!!" I laughed. She went on to tell me every detail of the latest celebrity breakup and of how Britney was supposedly getting back on her feet.

Laughter was filling my apartment as Alice and I exchanged stories. The mood was suddenly ruined as Alice's ever-present cell phone rang. Sighing she fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Jasper" She said. My brother's name made me feel completely guilty, and I knew if I was ever going to get my brother back, I'd have to apologize.

Snatching the phone out of her hands I flipped it open and got ready to speak, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Mary Alice Brandon! Where are you?! We were supposed to meet two hours ago! TWO HOURS!" he half shouted into the phone. I flinched at his tone as it seemed to match Royce King's the night he ruined my life and our relationship.

"Cool it, Jasper. It's not Alice. It's your sister, Rosalie. Remember? The selfish bitch? As he used to call me when we fought." I heard a sharp intake of breath and his signature silent treatment come into play. "Look, Jasper, I know what I said and what I did was out of line. So, I apologize, I really do. I'm truly sorry. Alice has forgiven me…what about you, bro?" I waited semi-patiently for an answer.

"Rosalie, I forgive you." That's all he said before he simply hung up on me. I practically growled in frustration at his stubbornness, something we both shared. I handed Alice her phone and told her to call Jasper back or she'd be in for it.

Alice smiled weakly at me and made up an excuse to go see him. Fine by me, I need some time alone anyway.

"Bye Rose!" Alice chirped as she jogged out my door.

Walking around my apartment I pondered about everything that Alice and I had done in it, all the memories; crying at sappy movies, stuffing ourselves with chocolate when someone broke up with us, those late-night girly talks that all guys think are a myth, and most importantly: those random splurges of happiness that comes around every once and a while.

Sighing, I realized my talk with Alice took up most of my free time. Not that I didn't enjoy some real girl time, something I've been severely deprived of lately. Walking to my bedroom I heard my cell phone vibrate against the coffee table. Dragging my feet, I slowly went back to the table, picking up my phone. When I snatched it up a sudden knock came from my door. Adjusting myself and fixing my hair quickly until I felt fairly presentable, I headed towards the door, all the while forgetting to read the text.

Opening the door I felt my heart skip a beat and a scream bubbling up in my throat. Snatching my phone out of my pocket I got ready to dial 911, but was interrupted by the text still sitting on my screen.

_I'm here, Rosalie, you can run… But you can't hide…_ _-Royce_

Royce shoved his way into my apartment, pushing his hand over my mouth, and throwing my phone to the side, shattering the screen. I felt his lips at my ear.

"Thought you could run, huh? Thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Big. Mistake." Royce growled at me. I felt him ram me against the back wall and his lips made contact with my skin.

_No, no, not again. Please God, not again…_

"Royce, stop, please, please stop." I pleaded, remembering how Alice told me that the two most common words people would say before they would be murdered were: Please, and Stop. This was the end of me; he'd rape me again, and leave me here to die. Right in my own apartment, in the comforting place I'd found so much joy, the hardwood floor of my apartment would be my death bed. I shivered at the thought, and he mistook the action for enjoyment. Picking up the pace of his lips he raked his fingers through my hair, soon skimming them down towards my chest. His thick fingers slowly unbuttoned my shirt, gliding over my skin, and soon reaching around to the back, to grasp my bra's clasp. I stomped on his foot foolishly, in an attempt to stop him, but his hand flew out from beneath my shirt to my cheek. The sting his hand made on my skin made me cry out in pain, something I rarely do.

"Stop struggling, Rosalie, it'll only make it harder for you." He said coldly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alright guys, I'm sorry I cut it off so soon, but I have an emergency going on. One of my friends' Christian, his dad has a brain tumor, and I just heard. I'm sorry, I'll update ASAP**

**~Carolyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, guys, I'm so so so so SO sorry about the slow update. I'm in the middle of a personal crisis, and it's really bad. But, I'm still writing this, and I hope you guys are still reading. Anyway, my friends dad went in to surgery on Halloween morning, he came out, he's fine. He'll be out of the hospital soon, yay! So, that's a plus in my crappy life. Haha, alright, enjoy this chapter! And I'm warning you in advance, this chapter is very violent, so if you're not good with that, I advise being careful reading this.**

Rosalie's POV

I struggled against Royce's grip, in an attempt to save myself, an attempt to keep the seconds I had on this earth going. He continuously struck me with his vile hands, just weakening my physical and emotional strength. He shoved me to the ground and I knew exactly what was coming. As his lips never disconnected from my skin, he gradually skimmed his hands down my body. Reaching my jeans, I tensed beneath him. Desperately searching my mind for something I knew about self defense, I recalled reading an article about jabbing them in the eyes and punching their nose. I had no idea if this would work, but becoming more and more fraught by the second, my fist flew up towards his face. I heard a splintering crack and Royce stared down at me with annoyance etched upon his expression. I took this as an opportunity to poke at his beady eyes. I took two of my fingers and drove them deep into the sockets. His hands flew from the front of my jeans and up to his face; I kicked up at him and clawed at his chest with my sharp nails. He jumped off me screeching, half-muttering some fowl language that shouldn't be repeated. I shot up to my feet and stumbled over to my poor shattered and broken cell phone. Sliding up the keyboard, I pressed the only three keys needed in this situation. 911.

I heard it ring once, twice, three times. Why the hell weren't they picking up?!

"Hello, 911 operators, please state your emergency." I heard a woman say into the receiver.

"Yes, I'm Rosalie Hale, I need help." As quickly as my lips could move, I explained to her what had just ensued through ragged breaths as I saw Royce slowly staggering towards me with rage ignited in his eyes.

After the 911 operator told me she had a police car and an ambulance, even though I assured her I was fine, on the way, I leisurely backed up toward my kitchen. Thank god for steak knives. Delectable cutting tools and good for self defense when a man was trying to rape you. Grabbing the nearest one I could find, I held it up in front of me "Don't come any closer, Royce King. If you do, I swear I will shove this blade right through you. I'll ruin your life! Just like you ruined mine." I threatened him in a shaky voice.

He laughed once, a dark evil sound that sent shivers down my spine. "Yeah, right, Rosie. You don't have the guts to kill me! Remember, you love me!" My curled fingers tightened and my grip on the knife became stronger. In the hand that didn't hold the knife I felt my nails dig into my palm, I ignored the pain, in order to focus on what was in front of me.  
"I do not love you!" I cried, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Even the memory of once loving this monster brought shame to my name. I heard sirens wailing in the distance, and I knew Royce heard them too, his head turned slightly to where the noise was coming from. Blood was still running down his face from me breaking his nose. Seeing him turn towards my window, head held high, the evening sun casting a glow on my dark apartment, I could have sworn he was handsome. Then I brought my mind back to reality, this was the man who just tried to kill me. I was the cause of the blood on his face, not some big tough guy. He wasn't injured in a brawl defending his love; he was injured trying to kill me.

He turned back to me, his skin turning a pasty white, but I saw the determination set in his eyes. He wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted. My breaths picked up a sharp tempo and I heard the sirens seem to get farther away. They're going to someone else… Someone whose life is more important, someone with more value.

The corners of his lips, the lips I'd once kissed but felt nothing of it, turned up slightly. He knew he would win this; Hell, I even knew he'd win this.

He walked forward, with murder flickering in his dark jade eyes, his lips curled up into a menacing grin, and his shoes clicking on my hardwood floor was the only sound in my apartment.

I held the knife up with a trembling hand.

"Royce, stop, you've had your fun. Leave right now."

"Aww, Rosie, I haven't had any fun yet. C'mon, you know you want it too, babe. Give up, Rosie. You know love me."

"I do _not_ love you, Royce! I regret the day I ever met you! I always have, and now I always will! Just leave or else I-"

"You'll what? Hit me again? So what, I can do much worse."

"R-Royce," my voice trembled and I sounded weak. "Get out of here. The cops are on their way, and unless you want to get arrested you better get out! I hate you! Get out!" I ended up screaming.

"Oh Rose, you know you could never hate me, who can?" he responded calmly.

"I sure as hell know a lot of fucking people who hate you, Royce! Now get the fuck out of my apartment!" I shouted.

All of a sudden the door burst open and I saw Alice and Jasper standing at my door gaping at the sight before them.

"Oh, lord…" Alice said, barely above a whisper.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" Jasper hollered as he sprinted toward me and Royce. Closing the short distance between my front door and where Royce and I were in about seven strides he skidded to a halt in front of me, in a protective stance.

I instinctively crouched behind him for safety, my selfish nature shining through. Alice watched in astonishment, whipping out her phone to call 911 I shook my head, signaling it had already been done. I mouthed 'Get out now!' to her, but she shook her head, standing strong at the door, not daring to leave me or Jasper.

Royce smirked coyly and went to fish something out of his pocket. Jasper narrowed his eyes and I did the same, but inside we were absolutely terrified of what might be there.

"You two think you're so smart, so brave, well, think again." Royce cackled and snatched a small hand gun out of his pocket. Alice let out a small shriek, I gasped, knowing Royce would do something like this, while Jasper narrowed his eyes further.

"Now, Jasper, my man, just move on over. Or else you and the little pixie at the door are going to regret it."

"No, Royce, get out." Jasper practically growled.

"I'm going to get her either way, man, so just make it easier on both of us, and move." He told Jasper calmly, but they could hear the desperation in his voice. I smirked to myself, he knows the cops are coming, and he knows his time is running out. Well, good, let him squirm.

I was lost in my own little mind-rant when I heard the gun being cocked, Jasper shouting, and the famous noise of the gun being fired.

Everything appeared to be moving in slow motion for a few seconds. My head swiveled towards the door long enough to see Alice slap her hands over her mouth in order to stifle her scream. I saw Jasper stare wide-eyed for a fraction of a second before he tackled Royce to the ground.

And I saw the tiny silver bullet, flying through the air at an unimaginable speed.

I felt the sharpest and most excruciating pain I'd ever felt, I felt the bullet penetrate my skin. Felt it lodge into my hipbone. I cried out in pure agony. I had never felt something this painful.

I immediately fell to the ground trying to endure the horrific pain.

Alice 's POV

I heard the gunshot, I saw Rose's eyes widen in shock, and I watched Jazzy pin Royce to the ground.

The next thing I know I hear Rose's earsplitting wail, a sound I'd heard very few times.

"Alice! Get over to Rose! Make a tourniquet with your scarf!" I quickly scurried over to my best friend.

She was curled into a pitiful ball, wincing against the pain. I could see the tears running down her cheeks. The knot in my stomach grew, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do this. But I knew I had to, or else my best friend, my Rose, would die.

I quickly tore my designer scarf off my tiny neck, sighing at the thought that it would be unusable after this. I mentally slapped myself. Get a hold of yourself, Alice! Rose is more important then some stupid scarf… But I love this scarf… NO! I love her more!

I quickly found where the bullet had gone into Rose's skin, it was obvious. The blood was pooling onto the floor.

"Alright, Rose, this is going to hurt. Please, you have to stay strong." I slightly lifted her hip up; she cried out in pain, I flinched, knowing I was the cause of her pain. I continued on, knowing I had to.

"Shh, Rose, shh, it'll be over soon. I promise." I felt salty tears fill my own eyes. She winced but nodded, trusting me with her life.

I slipped the scarf beneath her and thanked the lord she had a small waist; I softly set her bad hip back onto the floor and picked up the other. Pulling the scarf around her waist I pulled it tightly; right over the wound. She whimpered in pain, but I disregarded it, knowing this could save her life.

I heard sirens; they were close, thank god.

Royce was unconscious by the time the police rushed in. They immediately shuffled over to Royce. Pulling him up, they revived him.

"Royce King, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Rosalie Hale."

They handcuffed him quickly, and a stretcher was rushed up to assist Rose. The paramedics quickly surveyed the situation and with me and Jasper's help, we slowly lifted her onto the stretcher.

She was quickly carried away and we heard the ambulance sirens slowly fading into the distance.

"J-Jasper," I sobbed.

"Shh Alice, it's going to be okay, I promise." He rushed over to me and hugged me fiercely. I felt myself go limp in his arms; he looked down at me in concern.

"Alice? Ali, hun, are you all right?" I nodded in response. He shook his head and picked me up bridal style, he softly laid me down on Rosalie's soft leather couch.

"Sleep, Alice, I'll clean this up." He kissed my forehead lovingly, and stroked my cheek. I complied and shut my eyes, feeling the drowsiness nearing.

Jasper's POV

After I was sure Alice was asleep, I got to work on cleaning up the mess.

Going into Rose's bathroom, I found lots of paper towels and cleaning supplies. I went to work on the blood, good god, there was a lot. It wasn't hard to clean the rest, although I found her phone lying near the wall where she had been shot. The screen was cracked, and I could just imagine Rosalie pressing these buttons, desperate for help, to escape the fate Royce had planned for her.

Once the cleaning was done I found a notebook and a ballpoint pen, writing a note to Alice I told her to call me as soon as she woke up.

I was headed to the hospital.

To see if my beloved sister was okay, the sister who I never made up with, but if she was going to die, I had to let her know I loved her.

* * *

**Ok, well, what did you think? Please leave a review; I really want to know how you like this. (: If you enjoy Emmett and Rosalie stories, check out my other one, A Boy in the Woods. I hope you enjoy that, if you choose to read it! And please leave a review for it, I only have three! ): So, thanks again for reading, and please review! (:**

**-TeamEMandRO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha, I haven't put the disclaimer up, like, anywhere. Haha whoops! Ok, so, I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT, ALL ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I feel much better now. Ok, so enjoy this chapter! (: **

Emmett's POV

At last, the day has finally come. Freedom! It's been two miserable days since I came in here, and now I get to leave. Fortunately, the surgery wasn't really essential and my injuries were actually very minor. EMMETT'S BACK, BABY! Punching a fist into the air, I hopped out on my crutches. Edward chuckled lowly under his breath, his arm snaked firmly around Bella's waist. Bella giggled at my constant stupidity. Smirking, I managed to maneuver my way throughout the hospital and to the front double doors.

My eyes involuntarily snapped towards the commotion near the other building. They instantly widened at the sight of my beauty, Rosalie, being rushed through the doors.

"What the fuck…" my voice trailed off and I heard Bella and Edward gasp in unison.

"Is that... her?" Edward whispered.

I nodded mutely in response.

"Who? Who is she?" Bella questioned us.

"Em likes her. She works here." Edward informed her softly. Bella glanced over at me, concern etched upon her maternal face. She reached out to me and lightly squeezed my forearm.

"It'll be ok, Em. I'm sure she's fine."

Shaking my head slowly I told her how she was headed into the Trauma Center. Bella's chocolate brown eyes looked over to me with sadness. I ripped my eyes away from her to try and ease the pain and anxiety building up inside me but the loss of eye contact from her serene face was just as painful.

My heart throbbed at not knowing what was happening to Rosalie. My mind replayed images of her face over and over again and everything else in the world seemed to stop. I heard Edward's voice reverberating and echoing inside my head, but I couldn't process the words. Everything before my eyes was spinning. The world around me continued revolving, when all of a sudden, it came to a halt and everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I finally came to my senses my thoughts were purely focused on Rosalie. Millions of unanswered questions were plaguing my ability to think straight. I couldn't pinpoint where I was located or what had just occurred, but I recalled watching Rosalie being rushed into the hospital, as if her life depended on it.

"Emmett, buddy, are you okay?" I heard Edward's voice laced with worry.

"Emmett, please, open your eyes for us." Hearing Bella's sweet voice crack in concern for me, and soon after hearing her soft whimpers, I knew I had to open my eyes. Warm, wet tears fell steadily on my large hand as I felt a smaller, softer, and gentler hand cup what they could of my larger one. Using all the strength I could, I slowly pried open my heavy eyelids and saw Bella's brown hair cascading in waves over her small, shuddering shoulders. I managed to wrap my fingers around hers in order to get her to notice I was awake. Her eyes flickered from our intertwined fingers, to my face. She gasped loudly and squeezed my fingers.

"Oh, thank God, Emmett." She breathed. I smiled wearily and then I realized I was still in the dark of what was going on with Rosalie.

"R-Rosalie?" I croaked.

"Shh, Em, Shh." Bella tried to soothe me. I shook my head urgently. Finding out what happened to her was my top priority. I needed to know.

"W-what happened to Rosalie?" my question became more vital as I asked about her once again.

"Emmett, I…I went to check on her for you, but…she's in pretty bad shape, man." Edward told me cautiously. Waiting for him to continue, I didn't reply.

"Some guy…Royce King, I think was his name. He went to her apartment earlier and he" Edward broke off, trying to prepare me, and obviously himself for what he was about to say. "He…he ended up shooting her in the hip, Emmett. The wound is deep and the blood loss is extreme. She's been in emergency surgery for the past few hours. Since I told the doctor's that you were her boyfriend, they filled me in on what was happening." My mouth slowly dropped open as I processed his words.

"R-really?" I asked in shock. All of my words where coming out in stutters since I couldn't form a complete sentence, or even word for that matter.

Edward and Bella nodded solemnly.

"Oh…oh no…" That was the only thing I could think to say to react to what I'd just been told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rosalie's POV

Nothing made sense. I was lost. Deciphering whether I was alive or dead was practically impossible until I heard conversation somewhere near me.

"How is she doing?" I heard a familiar husky voice ask, his gorgeous voice was full of concern. My thoughts were scrambled as I tried matching that voice with a face.

"Well, Mr. McCarty," Someone began to say "She's in pretty stable condition after the blood transfusions. We have successfully stitched her wound and she should be out of here in a week or two at the most." I knew I had survived Royce's attempt at murder.

"At least she's alive." I heard that deep voice again. The name McCarty rang a bell in my head, but I still couldn't place it well enough to be sure of the identity of the person.

"Hey, Emmett, where are you?" I heard someone call out.

"Shh!" Two people scolded from a few feet away. It finally dawned on me that the man, whose name I earlier couldn't place, was Emmett.

"Sorry, sorry." Someone said, snickering quietly.

"Mhmhmm…" I murmured.

"She should be opening her eyes very soon, sir. I'll leave you two alone for a moment." I heard the more serious tone say, I naturally assumed he was my doctor. I heard the shuffling of feet and my door open and close quietly. I heard the soft pop of crutches being hopped on along the clean tile floor I've come to learn so well. A strong but soft, confident touch on my hand as well as a thoughtful sigh was all I got from Emmett while I fought against my heavy eyelids. After what seemed like hours of countless attempts, my eyes finally cooperated and opened slowly.

I was met with the vision I had dreamt about. His glorious face inspired me to keep fighting when my life was hanging on a thin line. My eyes traveled past his still figure and to another familiar man. Edward. I realized Emmett and his brother were here to see me. Someone else was sitting in the cheap blue chairs beside Edward, a brunette with soft features and captivating deep brown eyes. I saw her holding Edward's hand, a small flickering light held my gaze for a few seconds, a small ring, diamond center, gold band; an engagement ring.

"Rosalie?" I heard Emmett's voice break through my daze. My eyes flitted back to him as I saw the corners of his plump lips curl up slightly. "I was so worried about you, Rose." He said to me sincerely. Nodding my head slightly, I smiled. "As soon as you're out of here I'm taking you out on that date I promised." He said cheekily. I could see the bright light shining through his brown eyes and right then, I knew it was official.

I'm falling in love with Emmett McCarty.

* * *

**Oh, my gosh, you guys!!! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry!!!! I had HORRIBLE writers block! I've literally spent hours sitting here trying to write and nothing would come to me. I'm so unbelievably sorry about the long update wait. I promise you it will never happen again. (: But I'm still sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys are still reading. I'd hate to loose any of you because I didn't update! I love you guys! Kay? Kayy byee!! (: **

**P.S. Review please! I want to know what you think!! **

**-Carolyn **

**-TeamEMandRO**

**P.P.S. Haha, I just thought of this. I'm signing it as two different people… Haha, whoops, it's just me guys. Carolyn, kay? Okey dokey. TTFN 'Ta Ta for now!' Haha TIGGER! Okay. I'm gonna shut up know. Byyye (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha, I was bored, soooo new chapter time! And I totally owe you guys for the massive update blank. But, yep, I'm back (: So, someone pointed out to me that for some reason most people couldn't review on the last chapter. So, please leave a review for this one! And any other thoughts on the last one (: Enjoy!**

Rosalie's POV

The preceding few weeks flew by. I had one more surgery after the first emergency one and was now finally able to be released from the hospital. I still had the annoying staples and stitches in my hip, but I knew they were for the better. Emmett was taking me out on our first date in exactly one week and two days. I've never been so eager for a date then I am right now. I knew I was falling too hard and too fast for a man that I scarcely knew, but I couldn't help the way I felt around him. Barely knowing Emmett, my heart is being constantly tugged and wrenched in all different directions when his face floods behind my eyes. Whether to stay with him, or to end it, is the biggest. I remember my first impression of him was that he was a total player. What if I stay with him, he takes my heart, and treats it like a toy? Whispers sweet sappy lies to worm himself into my heart, and then when I finally fully offer it to him, will he throw it away and break it?

Hundreds of worries floated through my mind as I thought about the man I previously thought I was in love with. Coming to my senses, I realized it was impossible for me to love him yet, I barely knew him. Sitting comfortably in my living room I decided to give Alice a call. I grabbed my new cell phone and quickly punched in her number.

I heard it ring…once…twice…a third time…a fourth…Then her perky answering machine.

I hung up, gritting my teeth in aggravation.

Placing my phone down on one of the wooden coffee tables I stood up slowly and carefully as I heard a soft knock emitting from my front door. Sighing, I slowly hobbled over to it and opened it warily. Seeing soft brown hair, I automatically knew it was Bella. Over the last few weeks we'd become fairly close and she came to my place occasionally. When she did come over though, she was loaded with sweets and small gifts for me. This time her arms held nothing but a small Coach purse. I beamed at her and she returned it with one of her genuine motherly smiles.

"Rosalie, how are you doing?" she asked sweetly. One of the things I knew I could always count on her for was her kindness.

I shrugged my shoulders and made a face "Ehh…" I just left it at that, hoping she could take the hint. She did and I offered her entry to my apartment. She walked in and looked around.

"You moved furniture?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did." I replied simply.

Bella smiled, "Hmm…it looks good, Rosalie."

"Thanks…I mean, I guess…" her eyebrows furrowed and she could tell something was up with me.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" I could see the concern evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm just a little tired." I lied. Obviously I lied well enough because she didn't press the matter any further.

"Well," she glanced down at her watch nonchalantly "do you want me to help you cook some dinner? It's almost 5:30." She asked me softly.

"Sure, why not?" I replied whilst limping over to my kitchen with Bella trailing my heel.

While preparing a small dinner for the two of us Bella sighed and gazed down at the ring on her fourth finger.

"So…when are you planning on telling Emmett that you guys are engaged?" I asked curiously. Almost immediately her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes held many questions.

"How…how did you know that Edward and I hadn't told Emmett yet?" she asked me, perplexed.

"I could tell. Emmett was pretty oblivious to the fact that you had a ring on. And you hid it quite well. But, I'm just amazing enough to see it." I said the last part lightheartedly. I saw her signature blush redden her usually pale cheeks.

"Well, Edward and I were planning on telling him in a few days. We're going to take him out to dinner and tell him there…" she looked slightly insecure about their plan and I laughed.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure that'll go great." I told her reassuringly.

"I…I hope so…" she said, the fear trickling into her voice.

"Trust me on this one. I know it will work out. I just know these things." I went on to tell her every calming thing I possibly could. Slowly, her anxiety faded away.

After we fixed up dinner Bella got out my plates and silverware and set the table for us. I went to one of my cupboards and took out two glass cups. Setting them down on my counter, I went to my fridge and grabbed two Cokes. Pouring the cold drinks into the clear glass cups I watched the liquid bubble up towards the top. Slowly I picked them up and handed them to Bella as she proceeded to carry them to the table. As we sat down and ate our small dinner, we chatted like old friends. After thirty minutes or so, Bella stood up.

"Let's clean this up." She stated and I nodded in agreement. We both took our time cleaning up the small but messy meal.

"Emmett likes you!" she blurted.

"Yeah, I know that, Bella." I said, stifling a laugh.

"I k-know. I j-just wanted to tell you." She started to stutter and I couldn't constrict my laughter any longer. I burst out in a random fit of laughter. I laughed until my sides hurt and I was close to crying. I slowly calmed down and looked back up. She was looking at me as if I belonged in the loony bin. That look of confusion etched upon her face made me burst out in chuckles once again. I laughed until I could feel my mascara running down my cheeks and I had splintering pains in my sides.

"Umm, Rosalie, are you okay?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Bella, just a little spazzy today." I confessed, calming down.

"Oh, okay, well, okay. I guess I better get going. You know, men can't make their own dinners and I'm sure Edward and Emmett are sitting at home wondering where I am." She told me, smiling wearily.

"Emmett lives with you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, the doctors don't want him being alone quite yet. So, he's staying with us for a week or two." She answered.

"Oh right, yeah that makes sense." I said quietly.

"Yes, well, I guess I'll see you later, Rosalie." She said.

"Please, call me Rose." I told her and saw her eyes widen. I felt very proud of myself for doing so; because I only let my good friends call me Rose.

"Okay, goodbye, Rose." She embraced me in a soft hug and soon after walked out my door.

I sighed and went to lock it. As I did, I found myself thinking about Edward and Bella's relationship. I'd never been in actual love, and I was slightly jealous that Bella was lucky enough to have found Edward, but I then realized how selfish I was being. I'd find love soon enough, that much I was sure about. But I couldn't help wishing I was in Bella's position. That way I wouldn't have to keep seeking out love, I'd have already found it. Sliding my feet back to my bedroom, I heard my phone buzz. The screen told me I had a text from Emmett and I couldn't be more content about it.

_Hey, Rosalie, what's up?_ The text read.

I responded with a simple, _Oh, nothing really, I just finished eating with Bella._

Almost immediately after sending the message, my phone buzzed in reply. _Aha! So, that's where she ran off to, huh? Eddie and I have been waiting for her to come home. Big boys got to eat, you know._

I stifled a laugh, _Haha, wow. Well, yeah, she just left my apartment. She should be home soon. No worries. Big boys will eat, Emmett, I promise. _

I love how fast he responds unlike some people. You know when you take two seconds to answer, and it takes them, like, two hours? Yes, it annoys the living shit out of me. Since he answers so quickly I decided I should too, just to be fair, of course.

As soon as I heard my phone buzz I snatched it and read the unopened message. _Well, that's good. Eddie was getting a little nervous about her. She's clumsy as fuck, you know. But he's overprotective of her. Afraid she'll run off and leave him. Ha, the poor sucker. _

I did laugh at that one_. I see, well, I'm sure he just does that because he loves her so much and all. I mean, it would totally suck if the person you loved left you, you know?_

I didn't get a response after a good three minutes and in spite of myself, I began to worry. Had I said something wrong? Before I could really fret over this, I received a text from him. _Yeah...yeah, I guess I do know. It does suck, and Edward's too soft hearted…he'd be completely crushed if Bella left him. Anyway, when do you want to go out? That is, if you still want to…? _

As fast as my fingers would move, I typed a response. _Of course I still want to go out with you, Em! Well, I'm off work for the rest of the week, so maybe sometime soon? (: _

I beamed, entirely overjoyed with the way this was turning out. The phone buzzed loudly in my lap and I eagerly read the message. _That's wonderful. How about tomorrow? Or any other time this week...You know, if you're busy or something... _

He always made me smile idiotically by how timid he seems to get whenever he texts me. So, to hopefully boost his confidence, I answered quickly. _Yes, tomorrow sounds great, Emmett. And you don't have to worry about me being busy, I'm usually not (: _

I felt slightly insecure after that because saying that implied that I had been single for a while, but none the less, Emmett responded promptly, as always. It read, _Oh, well that's pretty cool. I usually have football practice everyday, but that's over for me. Ooh, Bella's home. (: Big boys are gonna eat now! I'll text you later tonight after dinner, okay?_

I smiled at how he was so excited for Bella to be home and replied. _Alright, that's fine. Hope Ms. Bella fixes something yummy for the Big Boys (: Have fun (:_

I pressed send, putting my phone down and sauntering off towards my bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Emmett's POV

"Bells!" I cried as I enveloped her into one of my classic bear hugs.

"Emmett, um, can't breathe." she rasped from my chest, her voice muffled from my shirt. I released her from my grip and she smiled, glancing up at me.

"Hey, Bella." I said calmly.

"Hello, Emmett. I'm assuming you're hungry?" she asked, already knowing my reply.

"Hell yeah, baby! Big Boys got to eat!" I boomed and she giggled, her illustrious blush making an appearance.

"Okay, okay. I had a feeling you'd say something like that so I stopped by the store before coming home. For dinner we're having homemade pizza, Bella Style. Sound good?" she asked me and I saw a flicker of cockiness in her eyes because she knew I could never resist pizza.

"Sounds fucking great!" I began hopping around the kitchen like a lunatic. Getting over-excited for pizza, but hey, what can I say? It's amazing.

"Bella, love, you're home," Edward's voice was laced with adoration as I heard him call from the doorway. Bella pivoted on her heel at hearing his voice, knocking over the glass of water she had just gotten out. She disregarded the shards of dangerous glass and slick floor as she scurried to Edward.

"Yes, I'm home, Edward." she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wonderful. I've been waiting." He said softly with desire pooling in his eyes, leaning down for a kiss.

"Hey, enough of that. Get a room, you two!" I teased them.

"Oh, shut it." Bella scolded me.

"Yeah, you heard her, shut it." Edward echoed.

"Fine, fine, but can you at least give a guy a little warning before you start making out right in front of me? Christ." I said, rolling my eyes and bouncing away.

"We weren't going to make out!!" Bella screeched, more than mortified by me.

"That's right. We weren't planning to make out. That's being saved for tonight." Edward lured, smirking at me, causing me to fake gag. Bella smacked the back of his head teasingly.

"Edward! You don't tell people that!" she chastised him in a maternal but lust induced voice.

"Why not? It's true." he said coyly.

"God, you guys are so gross." I called out loudly as I hobbled toward my room for the next week or two. But one last thing washed through my dirty little mind as I was going down the dark hallway, hearing Edward and Bella commencing a make out session.

"Just make sure you use a condom, bro!" I yelled to them and proceeded to walk into my bedroom. I smirked and sent Rosalie a message.

_Hey, what's up? (:_

* * *

**Haha, sorry, I always have crappy endings. And I'm sooo sorry if it got a little boring while Rosalie and Emmett were texting. I couldn't find a way to make it more exciting. Sorry! Anyway, please leave a review!!**

**-Carolyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha, guys, I'm soooo bored! So, I'm gonna write. Is that okay with youuu? Kay Good (: Enjoyyy**

Emmett's POV

Rosalie and I messaged each other for about three hours that night. Snuggled up deep within my fluffy supple comforters, I fell asleep a very, very pleased man. I felt like a little boy in grade school who had his first crush, trying to pull at her little blonde piggy tails. It would be absurd for me to say that I didn't know how asinine I sounded falling for this woman so quickly, but I can't help it, she's something special. I hopped out of bed and immediately slipped into the shower. When I finished, the wondrous smell of bacon wafted across my senses and I grinned to myself as I swiftly threw on some clothes and headed towards the kitchen. I heard the shower running in Bella and Edward's bedroom and smirked to myself; I had used up all the hot water. Ha, sucker!

Bella suddenly pivoted on her heel, presenting a beautiful plate of food.

"Perfect, you're awake. I made too much today, since Edward won't be here. He's leaving to go spend some time with your parents for the day. Now, eat up, boy." she said, smiling amiably at me.

"Sweet! I can eat all of this?!" I almost yelled in enthusiasm.

"No, no, no. Bella has to eat, too, Emmett. You can have most of it, though, I promise. I don't eat much." she reassured me.

"Ha-ha well, yeah obviously. You're a stick, Bells." I told her, not realizing the true meaning behind my words before they came out.

"Fuck you, Emmett." she snapped, slamming the plate on the table and rushing out of the kitchen angrily.

"Shit, Bella, Come back! I didn't mean it!" I called after her, jumping up out of my chair to chase after her.

"No," I heard her reply, but more so to herself than to me. I heard the water from her bathroom shut off and someone scrambling out. Then a pathetic squeal and someone banging against the tile floor of the bathroom reached my ears. Assuming it was Bella I made my way as fast as I could for their bathroom. I flung open the door and my eyes fell upon a disturbing sight. Edward, on the floor, naked.

Fucking weird.

I stood in the doorway shocked while Edward scrambled for a towel and Bella stood up and glared daggers at my face.

"Get the fuck out!" she screamed at me, willing back the tears that threatened to fall. Edward got to his feet with a towel thankfully wrapped around his waist.

"Love, what's wrong?" he questioned Bella softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and always knowing exactly how to calm her. Unlike me, who just seemed to aggravate her.

The tears in her eyes overflowed and spilled over her cheeks as she began the explanation. I felt the shame and guilt consume me and my eyes fell to the ground beneath the soles of my shoes.

"Shh, Bella, shh, let's go somewhere. Just you and me. I'll tell my parent's I'm busy and I'll go over another day. How does that sound, love?" he asked her quietly, placing his lips gently against her temple.

"Yeah..." she answered softly.

"Alright, love. You go get dressed. I need to talk to Emmett, alone." I could hear the unaccountable fury lacing and weaving around his words.

Fuck, I'm in for it now.

Rosalie's POV

As the night ticked on, I nestled back restlessly against the headboard on my bed. Memories and thoughts began to instantly flood my mind, different scenes from the night with Royce flitting and flickered around my head erratically. In attempt to distract myself, I watching old movies, but it only worsened the matter. I felt the tears stinging and welling up behind my eyelids as I called Alice for comfort...but receiving her answering machine once again. What was going on with her? She always picked up my calls. Always. Unable to push away the haunting memories, I resulted in just having to deal with the physical and emotional pain. Pain was part of my life, and it always would be. No matter how hard I tried to keep it out and avoid it at all costs, it always wove its way back into my life. Once I allowed the tears to spill over, I knew there was no stopping them. I instinctively curled into a tight ball on my bed, clutching onto the shirt clinging to me and tried to calm myself, but it was a wasted attempt.

Royce had done damage to me.

Royce _had_ damaged me. Not only to my body, but to my soul.

Finally the pain subsided and the darkness surpassed my body.

* * *

**Hey, guys. SO sorry about cutting it short. I have personal issues with what happened to Rosalie. So it's hard for me to write about. I had a plan for this chapter. But I simply can't write anymore. Please leave a review. I love you guyssss! And I promise a longer chapter is coming up! As is Rosalie and Emmett's date! (: **

**-Carolyn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I left you all hanging last chapter! Anyway, (: here's another to make up for it! Annnnd it's a special one! Lol (: it's their date if you were wondering. Okay, well, I'm going to shut up now!! Enjoyyy (:**

Emmett's POV

As Edward led me out to the hallway I knew what was coming. Weirdly enough we didn't skip straight into yelling at each other, but instead he tugged on my arm and hugged me. I wrapped my large arms awkwardly around his smaller shoulders and hugged him back; unsure of what to really do.

"I can't do this, man," Edward's voice breaking on the last word, "I love her so much, but I just can't do it!" his words shocked me and I remained silent, allowing him continue venting on his troubles. "She doesn't much eat anymore…and she's so clingy! I need a break, Emmett…B-but I can't tell her that now! We're engaged, for Christ's sake!" It was no shock to me that they were engaged, I knew it would happen and it was only a matter of time. The news of him not being able to take it anymore perplexed me and I unwrapped myself from his arms.

"I'm such a bastard." he breathed, glancing down at his feet.

"No, you're not. You need some time. When did that become a crime, Edward?" I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. "My point exactly, it's not a crime. Just…just calm down. I'll tell her, you can go, and we'll all be happy. How's that?" I asked him casually.

"Fuck no! It would crush her if I just left! You know that!" his voice was close to shouting. I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Then make up your mind. I can't do it for you, Edward." I said very calmly. Once I removed my hand, I hobbled off, leaving him to his frazzled thoughts.

Rosalie's POV

I had four hours to get prepare for my date with Emmett. Calling Alice would be the logical plan, seeing that this type of stuff was what she lived for, but I didn't want to look like a Barbie tonight. As I hopped into the shower, I stopped in spite of myself and turned off the water. If I don't call Alice now, she'll kill me when she finds out.

I scurried around to find my phone and I was just about to press send when I heard the shrilling ring of my doorbell. I groaned in annoyance and went back to my room to get a bathrobe. Walking towards the door, it burst open and I screeched in fright.

"No need to fear, Alice is here!" she sang, scaring the living hell out of me.

"Shit, Alice, what are you doing here?!" I shouted, almost angrily at her.

"Shut up and calm down. I'm going to get you ready for tonight. Now, go finish your shower. And make it quick! We don't have much time." she barked out orders and after heaving a heavy sigh, I willingly obliged.

Almost thirty-five minutes later I had shampooed and conditioned my hair better than I had done in a long time. I knew if I didn't hurry up and get out of the shower, Alice would throw a fit and I'd be screwed. Dragging my feet across the wet floor in my now steamy bathroom, I opened the door only to have Alice throw a towel in my face.

"Get dry and put this on!" she snapped, flinging a purple bathrobe in my face. Blushing in embarrassment that she'd just seen me naked, I swiftly shut the door. Even though Alice has seen me naked before, and she didn't really care, I still can't get used to it.

I made my way back into my bedroom and saw make-up kits strewn out in every visible unoccupied place. Alice already had a stand on my bookshelf being bombarded with hair supplies. On my dresser there was already a crimper, an iron, a curler, and a blow-dryer. All ready to be used at Alice's disposal.

"Is this all for me?" I asked, contemplating all the dangers of allowing Alice to use these things on my hair.

A smirk played across her small lips. "Why yes, yes it is." she answered cockily.

"I swear to God if you make me look like an oversized Barbie, I will kill you." I teased, but there was a serious undertone to it and I hoped she'd noticed it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just be quiet, will you?" she answered in an annoyed tone. I narrowed my eyes at her and placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm dead serious, Alice. Keep the make-up at a minimum and the hair products too, unless they're absolutely necessary, I don't want any of it in my hair. Any!" I grabbed her shoulders firmly "Do you hear me? No. Hair. Products. None. Zip. Elzippo!" I stated each word individually, stifling a laugh at the last few words.

"Yes, Rosalie. I understand. I'll comply by your stupid rules...for now." she replied making me want to literally slap her.

"Ugh," I groaned in exasperation. She was never going to give in, so I might as well let her do whatever she wants.

"Good, we're in agreement then. Shall we shake on it?" she asked me.

"Whatever." I reached out and grasped her hand, shaking it.

"Okay, let's do this!" she squealed. I nodded slowly and sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." I responded solemnly.

"Being grumpy won't get you another date, missy. It'll only make that poor guy want to hightail his way out of there faster than you can blink. Okay? So...don't worry, be happy, because every little thing is going to be alright!" she went on to sing the rest of that song in an attempt to help heighten my spirits. But it did the complete opposite, it just worsened it.

"Alice, shut up." I snapped at her and she stopped singing instantly. She knew better than to mess with me.

In about an hour my hair was blow-dried. Alice had straightened it so it so that it was as flat and luster filled as silk. then she curled it perfectly. Blonde ringlets fell evenly along both sides of my face. She had bumped my hair in the front and sprayed loads of hairspray in it to keep it in place and perfect. I now only had two hours left to make myself look perfect. More so, Alice had two hours to make me look perfect.

"Hmmm..." she observed my face carefully and I looked away.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she scolded me like a dog. "Look back!"

I turned my head in her direction slowly and stared at the wall behind her so I wouldn't have to look at her face.

"To match your eyes...you're going to wear blue eye shadow. Not too dark, but not too light." she took her index finger and guided my head to the side so she could see my face from different angles. "Oh, wait. No, not blue. White. Hmm...White to bring out the blue in your eyes...then I'll add a dark blue undertone to make your eyes pop. And as for the eyeliner…grey? Or black?" she questioned herself, trying to figure this out flawlessly. "Black! Definitely black!" she seemed to have a revelation over what to do with my eyes.

"Uh, Alice? Don't kill me, but you're getting too excited." I told her softly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just happy that I found out exactly what to do!" her voice tinkled.

"Sure, okay. Just calm down." I said.

"Fine." she groaned.

"Thank you. Now, make me look pretty." I demanded gleefully.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Rose, you're already pretty. Every girl sees you in envy, and every guy just wants to make out with you. You know it's true. Don't deny it." she stated and I could tell her opinion wouldn't be altered on this one.

"I'm not denying it really, but the whole making out thing is kind of nasty. Like, would an old grandpa in _Publix_ want to make out with me?" I teased.

"Yep." she answered simply and my eyes widened.

"Ew, how gross!" I screeched and she giggled.

"I'm kidding, Rose, but they probably wish their wife's at home looked like you!" she told me playfully.

"Disgusting. Just stop. Bad mental image, Alice!" I said loudly.

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

Emmett's POV

My stomach was doing somersaults, with butterflies, well more like dragonflies, where fluttering around wildly. Their presence was hard to dismiss, and even harder to rid.

"You ready for this, man?" Edward asked me, while making sure that all the buttons on my shirt where aligned correctly.

"Hell no, but oh well." I replied anxiously. He chuckled and patted my back.

"It'll go great, Emmett. I was just like you when I first took Bella out on a date. I was so scared she'd think I was an idiot." he smiled, and I could tell he was thinking back to their first date.

"Alright, I'm ready." I stated confidently.

"That's my boy!" Edward smiled at me. I embraced him in a brotherly hug and was soon out the door, plummeting into my jeep.

Rosalie's POV

Alice had finished my make-up to what she found was perfection. But I had to admit, I looked good. My black long lashes encased my bright eyes and Alice said they brought my whole face together wonderfully. Once my eyeliner had been applied my whole look for the night turned very dramatic. Not that I cared, it was actually very unique. Surprisingly, I loved it. Foundation wasn't necessary for me and a little light pink blush made my smooth perfect skin have a sun kissed look to it.

"Put this on!" Alice called, coming into the room with a beautiful midnight blue dress that went down to mid-thigh. Sliding on the dress I noticed it showed off my long legs and my ass. I went to my closet to try and find a pair of heels but Alice, of course, had beat me to it. She held up a pair of black strappy heels and I nodded my head in agreement. I strapped on the gorgeous heels and grabbed a black clutch purse, placing my phone, some cash, lip-gloss, a mirror, and gum inside of it.

Prancing around my apartment I looked at the clock and saw that I had ten minutes before Emmett was supposed to arrive. I squealed in delight and skipped to Alice. She stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." she demanded as she walked up to me slowly, holding a small tube of lip-gloss. I did as was told but had no idea what was going on. For all I knew she was about to stab the crap out of me with lip gloss.

She stalked up to me and on her way she passed my dresser, when she did she snatched a bobby pin that was resting there and kept approaching me.

When she reached me she took my head into one of her little hands and told me once again to not move. She slowly and carefully applied a coat of sheer gloss. She then took the bobby pin and pinned back a thin lock of hair in the back that had fallen out of place. She stepped back to admire her work and a smile was soon etched upon her face.

"Perfect." she said in awe of her finished product. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"If I don't say so myself, I think this is the best work you've ever done." I proclaimed.

"Oh, yes. I do agree with that statement." she said, smiling still.

"Oh, one more thing!" I called as I ran to my bathroom. Grabbing my blue toothbrush I applied some toothpaste, scrubbing my teeth hard. Well there goes the sheer gloss. But If Emmett happened to kiss me, which was highly unlikely; I needed to be minty fresh.

I heard a knock on my front door and I heard Alice squeal and run to the door.

"He-hello." she stammered, obviously just taking in Emmett's size compared to her own. I heard a deep booming laugh fill my apartment and I think my heart literally skipped a beat.

"Why, hello there. Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie?" he asked playfully and I could just imagine him bending down and pinching her little cheeks like my grandmother would do.

"S-she's just finishing up." I heard her squeak out and then make a break for it towards me. Emmett's laughter once again traveled throughout my apartment and straight into my heart.

"He's here!" she squealed at me and I smiled and nodded.

"I heard." I giggled. Then I regained my composure and hugged Alice one more time before carefully walking out to meet Emmett.

Emmett's POV

I heard an assortment of giggles and squeals going on from the back of Rosalie's apartment and I grinned to myself. I heard the soft tap of heels approaching and I shut my eyes in suspense. I soon realized that I must look like an idiot standing here with my eyes closed. So, I decided to let my eyes flutter open. The moment I did I was met with the most breathtaking image I had ever laid my eyes open. My breathing hitched and I felt everything slow down as I took in everything about her. The way she walked with a slight limp from the gunshot, the way her eyes twinkled in the dim light, how her heart-shaped locket slightly swayed with every step. It was all equally entrancing.

"Hello, Emmett." she smiled at me, making my knees almost give out. If only she knew the effect she had on me.

"Hello, Rosalie." I replied back formally, saving the flirtatious Emmett for later. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes. Let's go." She answered. I offered my arm to her and she took it willingly. Sending a wave over her shoulder she called a goodbye to her friend. I smiled happily and led her out towards the elevators.

As we went down floors I glanced down at the stunning woman I was about to take out on a date and I smiled, my dimples appearing. She must have noticed me staring down at her because her eyes eventually met mine.

"What are you staring at?" she asked softly.

"I'm staring at you. Words can't even describe how beautiful you look." I complimented, a warm flush gradually rising beneath the skin on her cheeks.

"Thanks...you look pretty good yourself." she replied back, obviously not used to giving men compliments, but I'm okay with that. Everyone moves at their own pace.

"Why thank you." I smiled cheekily down at her.

"You're welcome?" she replied, unsure of how to respond, causing her words to come out as more of a question.

The elevator doors opened and I helped her walk out and we proceeded to make our way through the lobby. I could feel the envious stares of men boring into my face and I smiled greedily to myself, because she was all mine.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Out to dinner. One of my friends owns this great restaurant not too far from here. He said we could have our own room in the back." I told her proudly.

"That sounds great." she said quietly. I stopped walking and looked down at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Rosalie?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just been so long since I've gone on a date. Just nervous, that's all. Don't worry." she said, becoming more cheerful.

"Okay, well. Tell me if you're getting uncomfortable or anything. I want this to be perfect." I said sincerely. Oh, shit. Did I say that last part out loud? Crap.

"Okay. I will." she didn't seem to mind what I had said and for that I was grateful.

"Good. Alright. Let's go!" I boomed and she giggled. We made it out to my white jeep and I assisted her into the passenger seat. I walked around to the driver's side and pulled myself up into it.

Her eyes were wide and she was staring all around the interior. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"This car is…awesome." she breathed and I laughed.

"Oh, I know." I replied, grinning at her. I reached out to put the keys in the ignition and I looked over and she was smiling at me. My heart swelled and my hand faltered, causing me to miss the hole where the key should be inserted. I was embarrassed beyond belief but she just smiled and didn't seem to care.

Once we got to dinner I helped her out of my jeep and we held hands walking in. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled at how big my hand was compared to hers.

The owner, and one of my very good friends, Jack met us at the door.

"Emmett, my man! You're out and about now I see." he smiled at me and I nodded. I dropped Rosalie's hand and embraced him in a hug. He took the opportunity to whisper in my ear, _lucky, bastard_. I laughed loudly and nodded my head.

"I know I am, man. I know." I responded.

He took Rosalie's small hand and lifted it to his face, gently kissing her knuckles.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" he asked her and she blushed. I rolled my eyes knowing he meant no harm to Rosalie and my relationship. He was like this with all women.

"Rosalie..." she said softly.

"Beautiful name, Miss. Rosalie." he told her and she blushed once again and thanked him.

"Alright, that's enough, Jack." I said becoming slightly protective. He let go of her hand and took a step back.

"My apologies." he told us formally and we both nodded.

"Why don't you two come with me to the room I have reserved for you." he said quickly.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered and shot a glance down at Rosalie to see why she was so quiet. She was staring over at one table where an older couple and a young man who oddly resembled Rosalie were sitting at.

"Rosalie?" I called down to her. That seemed to break her out of her trance and she looked up at me.

"Yes?" she answered softly, her brow furrowing worriedly.

"Do you know those people?" I asked, making sure no one could overhear us. I waved Jack away. "We'll be there in a second, Jack." I told him and he nodded and walked off. "Rosalie, do you know them?" I repeated my question and she nodded her head. "Who are they?" I questioned.

She didn't respond so I repeated myself.

"They're...they're my parents..." she squeaked out.

"Who's the other guy?" I asked her, worrying that her parents set her up on a date and were checking the guy out.

"Jasper..." she said softly, biting down on her lower lip.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"My older brother." she answered even quieter.

"Oh...do you want to leave?" I asked, wanting her to be happy on our date. She shook her head and looked at them once again.

"I knew I'd have to deal with them sometime." she blew out, obviously uncomfortable around them.

I saw her look right at who was clearly her mother. Then her gaze fell upon her father. And lastly, her brother.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" I asked in utter concern.

"I'm okay, really. I'm fine." she said smiling at me, though I could tell she was far from it.

"Okay, good. Let's go." I replied and took her hand again. We slowly made our way around occupied tables towards the room, when I suddenly heard glass shattering and an audible gasp. Out of reflex, Rosalie and I turned around to see what had happened, and as we did Rosalie's parents jumped out of their seats.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" the older woman, who I presumed was her mother, screeched and pointed a bony finger at Rosalie.

"Get over here this second!" her father shouted. I saw Rosalie flinch considerably from his tone and her grip tightened around my hand.

I leaned down and placed my lips to her ear and whispered, "I'll take care of this."

She gulped, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

**So, what did you think? (: I'm sure some of you are hating me for ruining their date like this. Sorry! Anyway, leave me some love! My computer had to be formatted and now it won't download Microsoft Word correctly ): So, guess where I wrote this? On my itouch. It was soooo hard. So leave me some love! (: thanks for reading! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Since I got so many warm reviews last chapter I decided to write a new one! (: See, reviews make us write faster! Okay well enjoy! (:**

Emmett's POV

I sauntered up to the Hale's table, tall and sure of myself. Nothing was going to ruin this date for Rosalie and me, especially not her parents. Rosalie's warm grip on my hand tightened considerably and I lightly gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze to guarantee her that everything would be perfectly fine.

"Let go of our daughter!" Mr. Hale ordered in a deep voice.

"Right this instant, young man!" her mother echoed Mr. Hale's tone.

"Mom, Dad, this is Emmett." Rosalie introduced me bravely since her parents obviously wanted me out of their presence. "He's my boyfriend." she admitted, her voice trembling slightly.

"Boyfriend?!" her father shouted. "We have not given you approval of this man! He will not be your boyfriend! You are coming home with us. Now!"

"No, I'm not. I'm on a date. So, please just shut up and go away." she told them firmly. I saw their eyes widen and her fathers face turned red, almost purple, as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

She took my hand in hers even more firmly than before and turned us around.

"Let's go, Emmett." she said in a tight voice, tugging me off to where Jack was standing.

"Is everything alright, you two?" he questioned us in concern.

"Yes. Everything is fine, sir." Rosalie replied and I sighed, realizing she was angry.

"C'mon, Rosalie. Let's eat something." I grinned down at her flippantly, trying to brighten her mood. She didn't even glance up at me.

"Fine." she responded irately. I sighed and walked her into the room where Jack's staff had carefully set up a beautiful candle-lit dinner. Rose petals were placed on the table carefully in a perfect circle. I heard her breath catch in her throat and she relaxed her hand, gazing up at me in admiration.

"Is this for me?" she whispered in awe.

"Who else would it be for?" I replied sweetly.

"Oh, my God..." she let her voice trail off as she glanced around more. I smiled, allowing my dimples to show, and led her to the table slowly.

I pulled the seat out for her and motioned for her sit. As soon as she was seated, I pushed it back in. She smiled up at me and I saw a light in her striking sapphire eyes. I walked behind her and made my way toward the door of our private room and silently grabbed the bouquet of red roses that was laid out there.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise." I commanded her playfully and she obliged. Cautiously tiptoeing to the other side of the table I sat down inaudibly. As I reached over the table to give her the bouquet I said, "Open your eyes, babe."

The corners of her lips curled up before she slowly opened her eyes. I saw her eyes widening before I saw tears brimming them. The second I saw tears, I reached my large hand out to stroke her cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked her softly.

"This is all so sweet!" she cried out in euphoria.

"It's all for you. You deserve this and much more. This was all I could come up with on such short notice, but believe me; you're much too good for this. If I could I'd take you to the most expensive place in town. I'd spoil you forever. I've...I've never felt this way towards someone...ever. And I...All I want is to make you happy, Rose." I told her, pouring my heart out and lacing it between and through words, and I don't care if all that sounded corny because I meant it.

"I...I don't even know what to say..." she replied quietly.

"Don't say anything. Just enjoy what we have right now. I'll wait for you forever." I told her honestly, not wanting to push her into anything. She smiled again and nodded.

"Now, let's eat." I said blissfully.

I dished out the Caesar salad as she chose her own dressing.

I watched the way she slowly ate her salad and I smiled heartily. She flushed a bright red and averted my gaze, causing me to laugh.

"What do you keep staring at? Do I have something on my face?" she asked me.

"No, no, no. You just look wonderful tonight. You're so beautiful." I complimented her.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

We finished our salads in silence and I dished out the main course.

An hour later we were driving home. I heard Rosalie sigh as she gazed out of the passenger side window. I reached over and grasped her hand.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked her, while keeping my eyes on the road.

"My parents. They ruin everything...I'm so sorry about them." she apologized multiple times and I chuckled.

"It's okay, it's okay. How about we go out again? Friday night? I'll pick you up at 6:00?" I asked hopefully, probably sounding desperate as hell but I didn't really care anymore.

"Yes, that sounds fabulous." she answered me cheerfully.

"Alright. Well, it's settled then."

Once we pulled up to her apartment complex, I assisted her out of the Jeep and brought her inside. I walked her to her door and I was just about to say goodbye when she got up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you on Friday, Emmett." she whispered and soon enough walked inside for the night.

Rosalie Hale was officially worming her way into my heart. If she ever wanted to leave me, I don't know what I'd do, but I guess I'd just have to move along.

I drove home with a small smile plastered upon my face and once I'd arrived, I walked into my bedroom, changed into my pajamas, and then went straight to sleep, dreaming peacefully of only Rosalie.

* * *

**So, what did you think? (: I know, I know, it was short, but I wanted you all to see a different side of Emmett. Okayy. Well. Please leave me some loveeee! (: thanks for reading!**

**-Carolyn **


	14. author's note

**Authors note- **

**Hey guys. Okayy. So, I've been thinking... And I have NO idea what to do with  
this story. So... Unless I magically think of something, one of you gives me  
an idea, or I just choose not to end it and wait forever to update because I  
have nothing to write, this story is going to end. So, please. Leave a review  
with an idea. I don't want this story to end as much as you guys. Thanks for  
supporting me throughout this story so far! (:**

**And please help me out here with ideas or this story is endingg. ): **

**Okayy. Well, I love all of you! (:**

**-Carolyn**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okayy. Well, thanks to my wonderful FF friend LoriVampp, the story's still going. (: Alright. Enjoyyy (:**

Rosalie's POV

The subsequent morning, I decided to visit Alice and Jasper at their place for two sole reasons. The first being, to confront Jasper about what was going on at dinner with the parents, and two, I just had to spill the details on my date with Emmett to Alice.

Leisurely making my way up the many steps to their apartment, I thought constantly of Emmett. My chest tightened considerably when my thoughts drifted off towards my horrible parents and how they seem to only be content when they're ruining something for me. I felt salty tears stinging my eyelids, threatening to escape my azure eyes and I had to momentarily halt my ascent to their apartment. I clasped onto the chilled metal railing and rammed my eyes shut, attempting to regain the composure that I've worked so hard to maintain. I heard casual conversation and footsteps nearby as I fought myself to open my eyes. When I finally did, my eyes fell upon Alice and Jasper making their way down the steps.

"Rose? Are you okay?!" Alice's tinkling voice asked as she scampered down the steps to assist me. Her thin hand curled around my wrist and she tried to tug me along. I shook my head and weakly stood my ground. She began to wrench harder and with more persistence before I finally couldn't take it anymore. It felt like if she pulled one more time I'd certainly pass out.

"Alice, stop it!" I cried out in a small voice and she instantly loosened her grip on my arm as she looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay, Rosalie? You don't look so good..." she observed worriedly. I shrugged my shoulders and averted my eyes from her gaze.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" Jasper questioned as I heard his light footsteps walking down the steps towards where Alice and I were positioned.

"Jazzy, look at her face, she's pale…well more pale than usual! All the blood's drained from her face!" Alice screeched.

"Shh, it's okay. We're probably just over reacting." He reassured her.

"I don't think so..." Alice replied. They continued to discuss my condition as if I couldn't hear a word they where saying. I heaved a sigh and gripped the railing until my knuckles turned a ghostly white; it was my only way to remain steady my feet. Suddenly, a wave of vertigo washed over me and I dropped my eyes towards the concrete steps. I felt faint and delusional; those new-found feelings frightened the living hell out of me.

"I think we should get her to a doctor..." Alice suggested softly. Jasper's head nodded in agreement as I heard their voices echoing around me.

"Rose, look at me." Jasper directed towards me. I cast my gaze in his direction and silently prayed that that was good enough for him because my eyes couldn't focus in on his face.

"No, Rosalie. Look directly into my eyes." he commanded as I tried my best to focus in on his eyes and his face only.

"Now, Rosalie." he said firmly, the fear trickling into his usually confident voice. I managed to look into his eyes with a glare that matched his own.

"That's better..." he said, letting his voice trail off as he thought about what could possibly be wrong with me. I was thankful that he was doing all of the thinking because I had no energy to wrap my brain around anything other than standing up on my own.

"Jasper, we need to get her to the hospital, now!" Alice said, quickly becoming agitated once again.

"I think you might be right. Where are your keys, Ali?" he asked in a usual calm. Alice quickly fished them out of her purse and tried to hand them to Jasper with a trembling hand. He pushed her hand away politely and as soon as he saw the hurt expression on her face, he spoke up.

"Keep them. I'll carry her and get her into the car. Then I'll drive, alright?" he said efficiently. I saw her pixie like head bob up and down in agreement through my blurry vision.

As soon as it began, it stopped. Everything was crystal clear and I wasn't dizzy in the slightest bit. I held on to the railing for support though, not trusting my own legs quite yet.

"Rose?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled since I had not yet regained my ability to speak.

"What just happened?" she pried.

I grumbled something along the lines of 'I dunno' and shrugged my shoulders innocently. I heard a soft giggle escape Alice's lips and I furrowed my eyebrows in perplexity.

"You're talking funny." she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity and shot a glance at Jasper. He averted my gaze and looked away down towards the floor.

"Well then, you seem to be alright now. Do you know what just happened?" Jasper asked me in speculation. I shook my head and glanced down as well.

Alice kept chuckling to herself until I finally whipped my head up and somewhat growled, "shut up."

The giddy laughter halted instantly and Jasper and I both exhaled the breath we'd been holding in.

"Thank you for finally shutting up, Ali!" Jasper said, clearly exasperated with Alice. I saw a flash of hurt flicker over her expression. Jasper must have caught it too because he sighed and apologized repeatedly, explaining how he was just stressed. She nodded slightly; trying to accept his apology but I could tell her feelings had been hurt.

"Let's go, hun. I still think we should take Rose to the doctor." he said, changing the subject.

"Good idea." she responded, taking his hand in hers and leading him away.

I stood in the hallway by myself and tried to figure out if they had left me on purpose, or if it was just a mere accident. I really hoped it was the second thought because there was no way I was driving after what just occurred.

A couple of long minutes past and Alice and Jasper still hadn't returned so I sat down on the cold steps. I rested my head against the wall adjacent to me and closed my eyes until I knew I was most likely going to fall asleep. Soon enough the drowsiness washed through me and I passed out on the steps.

What felt like seconds later, I felt a pair of strong arms abruptly scoop me up from the cold and hard ground. The arms were warm and comforting. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe, I felt whole. I felt like I belonged somewhere and that someone finally loved me, for me. I groggily tried to say something. The muscled chest I was leaning against rumbled as a deep chuckle erupted from it.

"Save your strength, babe. I'm getting you home." I heard the man say. I instantly recognized that it was Emmett's. That one voice in particular was unmistakable to my ears.

My eyes shot open and where met with his deep brown eyes gazing down at me, laughter filled the glorious brown orbs.

"Nice to see you're awake." he said with a dimpled grin, stifling a laugh while he proceeded to carry me down flight after flight of stairs.

"Don't your arms get tired?" I managed to ask him.

"Nah, you're light to me." he shrugged, flexing his muscles while he still held me, making me smile. His grin grew at the sound of my laughter and he kissed the crown of my head sweetly.

"Your laugh is wonderful." he alleged sincerely and I blushed furiously. He stopped walking and shifted me into one arm. He took his free large hand and stroked my blazing red cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't blush, Rose. I love your laugh. There's nothing to be embarrassed about or blushing about either." he told me softly but firmly.

I felt the heat in my cheeks slowly diminishing as he smiled and brought me back into both arms. He must have noticed the slight droop in my eyes because he quickly pecked me on the lips and whispered sweet things into my ear, lulling me to sleep soon after.

I slept soundly until the nightmare that has been haunting me for years decided to flash behind my eyes and wreck my night for the millionth time.

I jolted out of bed gasping for air; my hands clasped firmly around my comforter as I heard heavy footsteps quick and even against my floor. My door swung open and Emmett stood there with concern evident in his brown eyes.

He half ran over to my bed and used his arms almost as a barrier around me. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked hurriedly. I shook my head back and forth slowly, unable to find my voice. "Talk to me, Rose." he pleaded.

"N-nightmare..." I stammered. Once that word surpassed my lips though, I immediately regretted them because the memories flooded behind my tear-filled eyes like a tidal wave, breaking overhead and knocking me down.

"Sweetheart, don't cry." he spoke softly. I shook my head once again and started rambling incoherent words. If they were even words at all.

"Shh, babe, shh." he whispered into my ear while tightening his arms around me.

Words rushed out of my mouth continuously until I finally revealed my past and spilled my past about Royce and the rape. Everything flickered around my brain chaotically, returning to me as if it where just yesterday.

"Rosalie, I'll never let anything happen to you again. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. Shh, don't cry. Please, don't cry." he practically begged. I nodded my head and inhaled deep and shuddering breaths.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked teasingly and I nodded in response.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep, babe." he whispered lightly whilst pecking my temple. I willingly complied and he lifted the thick blankets and slid us both under in one fluid movement.

Cradling me in his large arms, he whispered sweet nothings into my ear before gently raking his fingers through my long golden hair. He kissed my forehead and allowed his lips to linger there for a second longer than I would have expected. A small smile spread across my face as I drifted off to a restful sleep.

* * *

**Soooooo? What'd you think?? (: Pleasee! Leave a review! And I should probably clarify some things.**

**In first and second chapters I might have made it seem like Edward was single, sorry if I confused you.**

**Another thingg!  
Emmett's bones healed super duper fast! That's why he could carry her and walk around. I know, I know. That could never really happen but whatever. This is myyyy story. I could make a flying unicorn pop out of a box if I wanted to (:**

**Okayy? **

**(:**

**Review**

**Please! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Okey dokey! Since my flipping evil dog woke me up early and wouldn't let me go back to bed I was like: Hmmm, I should write.  
Haha, so I am! (:**

**But first, this chapter is going to explain how Emmett found Rosalie and where Alice and Jasper went and all the confusing stuff in the last chapter. I know last chapter didn't make much sense at some points, but I had been crying for three hours. So, I think I'm allowed to mess some things up. (: Hope this helps clear it up! (:**

Alice's POV

"Let's go, hun. I still believe we should take Rose to a doctor." Jasper spoke softly, attempting to change the subject.

"Good idea." I responded, seizing his large hand in mine and leading him away.

"That was crazy, don't you think?" he questioned warily.

"Totally crazy, it was as if she where dying or something!" I responded, instantly fretting just thinking about it.

"Well, she seems to be okay now, right?" he asked hopefully.

"She does seem like it, but who knows if she actually is?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Dr. Cullen's opinion. He's one of the best doctor's in town." Jasper alleged.

"That's so interesting." I replied in monotony. He chuckled and squeezed my fingers between his lightly.

"Yeah, I know it is. That's why I decided to tell you." He said teasingly as I grinned up at him. He smirked and leaned towards me, swiftly capturing my lips in his. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, Jazz."

"You better." He teased, ruffling my hair slightly with his free hand.

We proceeded to walk towards Jasper's new vehicle and once we reached it, in a vey gentlemanly fashion, he opened the passenger door for me, allowing me to slide in.

He quickly jogged around to the driver's side and slipped in smoothly.

"To the doctors, my lady?" he asked, speaking in a sexy British accent.

"Yep!" I said, completely ruining the mood he had going.

"Wow, thanks, Ali. Ruin it for me why don't you." He grumbled whilst flashing me a smile.

"Well, you're welcome!" I chirped, pleased with myself.

"Rawr." He purred, wearing goofy grin.

"'Rawr' Means 'I love you' in dinosaur!" I squealed.

"Well, that's a good thing because I do sure love you, Ali." He said genuinely.

"I love you, too, Jazzy." I gushed.

"Sweet." He replied making me giggle. "Let's go out."

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"I don't have a clue. Let's just go. Who cares where we go?" He shrugged.

"Okay sure, let's go." I agreed with him.

"I have a full tank of gas. Want to just drive until the car runs out and see where it takes us?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly, always have wanting to do that.

"Dead serious, Ali, c'mon, let's just go." He laughed impatiently.

"Fine, fine, fine, let's go." I finally agreed and he grinned at me while revving the engine.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" I squealed when we came to a halt at a red light.

"I can't believe it either, but whatever. We'll be married soon, and then we'll have to be 'responsible adults'," he said, making air quotes with his fingers, "So, we have to make the best of the time we have now, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"All right," He said, grasping my hand in his, "Let's do this." The light switched to green and Jasper stepped on the gas petal, speeding down the street.

Emmett's POV

I was lounging in Bella and Edward's living room while Edward sat reading the newspaper.

"So, Eddie…" I said slowly. I saw his head snap up from his book and received an evil glare from him.

"Don't call me that, Emmett." He said angrily.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"What did you want?" he asked, quickly becoming frustrated with me.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about the whole Bella situation?" I asked cautiously.

He sighed and shook his head, "No, I haven't, and I honestly don't know what to do. If I call off our wedding she'll be crushed…but if I stay with her…I don't know how long I can do this, man." He breathed, mindlessly rubbing the side of his jaw.

"Well, if I were you, I'd just do what feels right." I told him.

"See, now that's the thing. I don't know what feels right…when I'm away from her, I feel like something's missing, but when I'm with her, it just gets annoying. I don't know what to do anymore." He spilled, sighing again.

"I see..." I pondered, not knowing exactly what to say.

He nodded, furrowing his brow and the front door suddenly swung open. Bella rushed in with a frantic expression on her face.

Edward leaped up from his seat and scurried over to her. "What's wrong, love?"

"We have to get to Alice and Jasper's apartment building!" She huffed.

"Why?" Edward questioned her.

"Because! They left Rosalie alone in the hallway!"

"What?!" I leaped out of my chair much like Edward had previously done.

"She had like, a panic attack or something and they were going to bring her to the doctor but they forgot! They're three hours away! We have to help her!" She screamed, going almost hysterical.

"Okay, shh, Bells. Calm down, all right? I'll give Emmett the directions and since it's his girlfriend he can go over and get her." Edward said soothingly, rubbing Bella's arm.

"Okay, I guess that'll work…" she said softly.

"Exactly." He said, kissing her head gently.

I watched them and thought about how perfect they were together. Why did Edward think something was wrong? They were going have the perfect life… And he was about to ruin it all? Idiot.

"Here, Em, come to my room and I'll find the directions for you." Edward said, quickly dislodging from Bella's side and hurried to his room. I sighed and slowly walked in after him.

"Dude, I don't think you should end it with Bells just yet. I can see the way you look at her…and to tell you the truth, she loves you. I can tell. Please don't end it, bro. She needs you and you need her too." I said sincerely, trying my best to talk him out of the insane idea he had conjured.

He grinned at me.

"What's that stalker smile for, Eddiekinz?" I teased, using his least favorite nickname.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He demanded, the anger bubbling up in his voice like a volcano on the verge of eruption.

"Fine," I chuckled.

"Good. No worries about ending it, I'm not going to. I love Bella and she loves me. I'm not about to screw up the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll help her through all that's going on with her right now and I know she'll be there to help me when I need it."

I smiled idiotically and embraced him roughly. "That's the Edward I know!" I boomed and he laughed.

"You bet. Now, go get Rosalie before something happens to her." He walked around me to his desk and wrote out the address to his friend's apartment complex.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

"One more thing!" Bella interjected as I was about to shut the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If Rose looks fine, then don't worry about taking her to a doctor. She'll be fine. Alice and Jasper want to take her themselves when they get back." She stated.

"Sure, fine by me." I replied and made my way out the door and into my Jeep.

When I arrived to Alice and Jasper's building, I bounded up the flights of stairs agilely before I saw a familiar silhouette lying limp on the steps but propped up against the concrete wall. A small smile played along my lips and I gingerly swept her body up and cradled her against my chest. She attempted to say something and I just grinned down at her even though her eyes remained closed.

"Save your strength, babe. I'm getting you home." I whispered into her hair. I saw her crystal clear blue eyes shoot open in surprise and I automatically felt happier and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"Nice to see you're awake." I teased; stifling a laugh and smiling down at her, revealing my dimples. She remained in my arms and pressed against my chest as I made the way down the steps quickly but carefully to not jostle her much. Then the most unexpected question was the one she chose to ask me.

"Don't your arms get tired?" she asked.

Trying to formulate something that would make her smile was a bit hard while I was still wondering why she chose to ask that question in particular. Then it hit me and I knew exactly what to say.

"Nah, you're light to me." I shrugged and flexed my muscles around her. I watched her lips as they turned into a gorgeous smile and a beautiful laugh escaped them. I grinned at her and kissed her head sweetly.

"Your laugh is wonderful." I told her sincerely and a blush rushed to her cheeks immediately.

I stopped walking and shifted her into one arm. I took my one free hand and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"Don't blush, Rose. I love your laugh. There's nothing to be embarrassed about or blushing about either." I told her, making sure to keep my voice soft but firm.

The reddening in her cheeks slowly diminished and I smiled again and brought her back into both arms. I noticed her eyes starting to droop closed in exhaustion and I quickly pecked her on the lips before whispering sweet nothings into her ear. As I hoped, she fell asleep soon after.

I was sitting in Rosalie's living room, her apartment being much nicer than I had expected as I gazed around in awe. So many striking pieces of artwork covered her walls and flowers lingered around tables, counters, everywhere they could. The floral scent was soothing and I could see why she chose to put so many flowers in. Small candles were placed around the room and I could just picture my goddess sitting in here with candles lighting the room dimly.

I hadn't heard a noise emanate from Rosalie's room since I tucked her into her bed almost two hours ago. She must be sleeping like a baby.

I was drifting off to sleep myself when suddenly I heard a loud and stifled gasp. I instinctively jumped up and bounded across the room to Rosalie's door. She was seated up in her bed, her fingers curled around the comforter tightly as she seemed to be battling to catch her breath.

I literally ran over to her bed and enveloped her into my arms.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked in a hurry. She just shook her head back and forth, refusing to utter a single word.

"Talk to me, Rose." I pleaded urgently.

"N-nightmare…" she stammered. As soon as she said the word, tears filled her eyes and she began sobbing incessantly.

"Sweetheart, don't cry." I spoke to her softly and she shook her head once again and started rambling complete gibberish.

"Shh, babe, shh." I whispered into her ear while I tightened my protective grip around her.

Suddenly words flooded out of her mouth until she'd told me a story about a man by the name of Royce and how he had done something terrible to her. I felt the rage coursing through my veins wildly, my pulse pounding feverishly behind my ears as I thought of how much I wanted revenge against this man, Royce for hurting my angel. I knew I couldn't let my temper get out of hand in front of Rose, so I took a deep and shuddering breath, keeping the anger far from the surface.

"Rosalie, I'll never let anything happen to you again. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. Shh, don't cry. Please, don't cry." I almost begged her. She nodded her head and took a few ragged breaths.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked her gently and she nodded slightly in response.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep, babe." I whispered softly and pecked her temple lovingly. She nodded drowsily and I lifted the thick blanket and slid us both beneath in one movement.

I cradled her gently in my large arms and whispered into her ear before I combed my fingers through her long, golden hair. I kissed her forehead and allowed my lips to linger there for a little longer than what was necessary. I saw a small smile play along her lips before she drifted off to sleep in my arms, me following soon after.

* * *

**Okey dokey! (: How did everyone like that?? Did it clear everything up? I hope so!(: If you still have questions, leave a review and I'll clarify! Haha, okay! I hope you like it!**

**Pleaseee review! (:**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone (: Guess what? The end of this chapter issn't happy. Kay? .. (: Hope you don't hate me for this (: **

Rosalie's POV

I awoke disoriented and cradled in Emmett's warm arms. Feeling his gentle and even breaths against my neck as he slept soundly, calmed me almost instantly. I smiled to myself and tilted my head around to admire his peaceful features. I thought about how wonderful he was and how fortunate I was to have him all to myself. He was one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my life, he was beyond charming and was the ideal man any girl would wish for, and he liked me for _me_. Life couldn't really get any better. My life was officially rebuilding itself after the years it spent in the construction zone.

I carefully unwound myself from his protective embrace and slipped out of my bed. Realizing how cold I was now that Emmett's constant warmth was gone, a light shiver rippled up my spine. I padded over to my closet and slipped on a pair of snow white fuzzy slippers with my thickest thermal robe.

I silently made my way out of my room and over to the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge looking for a small snack. Quickly finding an apple, I bit into its juicy skin as I savored the flavor. An apple is one of those rare foods that you don't know how each will taste until you've gone full-out and eaten it. You could see a perfectly ripe apple on the outside, but a bitter sour one on the inside. As I contemplated all the mysteries of the fruit, it hit me that I was like an apple in human form. I was like the perfect, red, firm apple that everyone hopes to get on the outside, but on the inside, I was really just a granny smith apple that had been picked out too soon.

I sighed and threw the apple out, instantly loosing my appetite. Pivoting on my heel, I headed back towards my bedroom and found Emmett lying in the exact same position he was in when I'd left him, but this time he was clutching a pillow to his chest. A grin gradually etched itself upon my face as I slowly stalked up to his still form and placed my lips against the light stubble on his cheek. I sighed and then walked back to my closet for the second time and swiftly changed into a pair of simple dark washed skinny jeans, my Ugg's, a cyan blue tank top, and a dark grey shirt over it. Soon after, I went to my bathroom and successfully straightened my hair to perfection. I carefully applied my mascara and decided to be daring so I put on a thin line of dark blue eyeliner to hopefully bring out the color in my eyes. I stared back at my reflection, hoping to see something different than the usual pretty face I always saw.

Staring into my own eyes brought a new perspective to my life. I saw hurt, betrayal, fear, but I was beginning to see happiness and love. My light blue irises reflected light and I smiled as I turned on my heel, heading back towards my room. As I stepped out I saw Emmett's huge, masculine form shift a bit from where he was lying comfortably. I smiled again and walked quietly up to him and once again, placed a chaste kiss against his cheek. I felt the muscles in his jaw twitch beneath my lips. As I leaned away, his eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met with his indescribable brown ones.

"Morning sleepy head," I spoke softly. Having Emmett here, waking up in my bed every morning, me saying 'Good morning,' when he woke and 'I love you' as he fell asleep seemed like the way I wanted my life to go from now on.

He grinned lazily up at me. "Good morning, beautiful," he said groggily but confidently and I felt my heart swell with adoration.

"Did you sleep well?" I questioned him.

"Most definitely, having you with me made it all the more wonderful." Emmett told me, smiling contently, causing his dimples to show on his stunning face.

"Good, well, um you want some breakfast? I can make eggs, pancakes, waffles, toast, anything yo-"

"Hold up, babe," he cut me off as I began to ramble and laughed as I blushed, "I'm a big boy. I'll make the breakfast, okay? You just sit here and relax." He tried to convince me.

"No, no, no, I couldn't let you do that." I argued, smiling a little even though my mind told me not to.

"Well, that just sucks for you, now doesn't it? 'Cause I'm making breakfast, and you're going to like it. We clear?" Emmett fueled the fire in the argument.

"No way, Jose, this is my apartment, my rules!" I stifled a laugh as we continued to banter back and forth.

"First off, my name is Emmett, not José. And second off, if you won't let me cook, I'll just do it. No questions asked." He said, clearly conquering, and knowing.

"Ugh!" I gave in and walked away. I heard his booming laughter fill my room as he walked after me. I jumped as I felt his muscular arms encircle my waist and he placed a kiss on my head.

"How 'bout this, baby, you can help." He whispered into my hair as he took a deep breath.

I giggled and nodded as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Perfect. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" I squealed, feeling giddy like a four year old in a candy store.

"All right, let's do this." He smiled down at me and twirled me around so I was facing him.

I blushed and cautiously got onto my tip toes and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. As soon as our lips made contact I felt an immediate spark and I didn't ever want to pull away. Emmett broke the kiss and leaned away, gazing down to me with love filled eyes.

"C'mon, babe, let's make the pancakes." He said softly.

We then went into my kitchen and proceeded to make the pancakes. As we took out the different ingredients I decided to have a little fun. Smirking, I scooped up a fist full of the mix and flung it at Emmett's head.

"What the fuck!" He screeched, spinning around to face me and easily finding the culprit, since I was the only one in the room.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" He called as he ran to my fridge and fished out my eggs. He cracked one on the counter and threw it at me. I squealed and giggled, grabbing more pancake mix and chucked it at him again. I then ran to my fridge and grabbed my gallon of milk. Unscrewing the lid, I ran over to Emmett and poured it over his head.

"Damn it, Rosie! That's cold!" He yelled and I smiled.

"Good!" I squealed and ducked from the egg flying my way. He caught me and pulled me to his height and kissed me fully on the lips. I smiled against his lips and he held me tighter against his rock hard body. Soon after I broke away and he smiled down at me.

"Damn, baby, I'll never get tired of that." He said, sighing happily.

"Me neither."

"Let's clean up. We sure made a mess."

As we were cleaning I heard my phone ring and I pecked Emmett on the jaw as I ran to retrieve it.

The mechanical voice from the Caller ID said, "Mom."

Oh, great.

"Hello?" I spoke cautiously into the receiver.

"Rosalie, oh, God, honey, you need to come to the hospital, now!" She rushed, sounding breathless.

"Mom, calm down, what's the problem?" I demanded.

"It's your father! He got into a car accident! Please, Rosalie, come now! Your brother can't make it and I'm all alone!" I could tell she was battling against the tears and the terror in her voice was obvious.

"Mom, listen to me. Please, just calm down, I'll be there soon. I promise." I reassured her.

"Thank God, please hurry, Rosalie." She said shakily into the phone.

"Bye, Mom." I hung up quickly and ran to my bathroom. Hopping into the shower I took the quickest one I could possibly manage. I wrapped a towel around my head and quickly changed into the first thing I saw.

"Rose, what's going on?" Emmett asked, in palpable concern.

"My father…he was in a car accident and I-I have to go to the hospital!" I stammered, quickly going into hysterics.

"Shh, honey, he'll be fine." He said soothingly, pulling me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest and a few tears escaped. Even though I couldn't stand my parents sometimes, they were still my parents. My dad was still my dad, and he could be dying for all I knew.

"Shh, Rosie, shh. Please, don't cry." Emmett comforted me, while running his hand through my long, golden locks. The tears that shook my body slowly subsided as I let myself fall against Emmett for support.

He kissed my head gently and led me out towards his Jeep.

"Come on; let's go see your dad."

* * *

Soo, what did everyone think? Review please(:


	18. Chapter 17

**Well, hello there!(: I'm back for all of you who might have been like: Uhhhh, where'd she go?? Haha, or you may not have! You could be like: Ooh, she's gone, thank God! Haha, but I sure hope you weren't happy with me gone! OH MY! I JUST WISHED UNHAPPINESS UPON YOU ALL?! What the poo!? I'm so horrible with words! Hahahaha, what I meant was that I hope you guys weren't happy that I wasn't writing. Does that sound better? Well, I sure hope so!(: Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update! Life's been crazy!(: Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**PS, I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, all characters, ideas, and just anything that's in those books belongs to Stephanie Meyer.(: Kayy? Kay. Good. Kay. Bye. (:**

Rosalie's POV

Emmett promptly led me out to his jeep and swiftly helped me into the passenger side. After jogging around the front of the vehicle, he flung his door open and plummeted into the drivers' seat.

"Shit!" he boomed, startling me and making leap almost a whole foot out of the seat.

"What?" I asked, afraid of his response. I couldn't much more today.

He huffed in frustration and gripped the car door handle, wrenching it open. "I forgot the keys in your room!"

He leaped out of the car and sprinted up to my apartment, yanking doors open in his wake. I could hear his heated words penetrating the confines around me.

With trembling hands, I reached around myself and curled my fingers around the belt. I felt it almost slip from my hands as I yanked it around myself, just longing for it to be in place and for Emmett's return. I managed to buckle the seatbelt with difficulty but as soon as I had, I sank back against the seat and took in a deep breath.

I closed my eyes wearily, hoping to escape the awful reality sinking like stones around me. My racing heartbeat was gradually decreasing to its typical pace as I waited for Em to come back.

I heard the pounding footsteps bounding down my staircase and I opened my eyes leisurely, seeing Emmett run towards the jeep. He opened his door and leaped in, shoving the keys into the ignition forcefully. I placed a still shaking hand against his cheek, willing him to turn towards me.

"Shh, Emmett, please calm down." I pleaded soothingly.

"B-but your father," He breathed through a tight jaw.

"He can wait." I reproached. His eyes widened in utter shock and I just nodded.

"I want you to calm down, Emmett. Breathe. Just calm down, he'll be fine, remember?" I reassured, using his won words against him.

"I…Are you sure? We don't know the condition he's in or anything…" He trailed off, his words floating in the air around us.

"I know that, Em. But I honestly don't care. If he was in any life-threatening condition my mother would have told me. She's not dumb enough to keep that from me." I refused to let him win this.

He sighed and raked a hand through his curly hair, obviously frustrated but he nodded nonetheless. I smiled weakly and traced circular patterns by his flexed jaw with the pad of my thumb.

"Thank you, Emmett." I told him earnestly.

Nodding in response, he took my hand that was resting on his cheek and placed it against his soft lips, kissing it tenderly. "R-Rosie…" Emmett started.

I tilted my head to one side, bemused to why he was suddenly stammering so much.

"What is it, Em?" I questioned him in concern.

He shook his head. "N-never mind."

I looked away and simply nodded, all the while pulling my hand back. "Let's go, Em."

He averted my gaze. "Can we hold hands?"

When I didn't answer he tried again.

"Please?"

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course we can. I was just waiting for the magic word." I teased, taking his hand in mine and giving his fingers a squeeze.

He grinned and revved the engine, pulling out of the parking lot soon after.

We drove in a comfortable silence and when we pulled into the hospital lot my chest constricted. A lump had formed in my throat as I realized the real reason we were there. I tensed considerably and gazed out through the windshield, dreading the moment when I'd have to go inside.

Emmett felt the change in my grip around his hand and he turned his head to look in my direction.

"Babe, it'll all be okay. I swear. I'm here for you, Rosie." He assured me. I felt my head bob up and down but it wasn't by command.

"Let's go, sweetheart." He reached over and unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the jeep. He then proceeded to walk over to my side and open my door for me.

"Baby, please, get out." He pleaded.

I shook my head stubbornly and warm tears began to obscure my vision as they cascaded down my face slowly.

Emmett's POV

My heart ached at seeing Rosalie cry. Teardrops rolled progressively down her cheeks and I felt twinge of guilt flow through my body. She sat in the passenger seat of my car, sobbing, as I just stood awkwardly beside her. Helpless.

"Babe, please…" I said, my voice cracking noticeably at the end.

"Just…" She shook her head, making my own eyes well up with tears.

"C'mon, honey, we can't see your dad if you don't get out. Please, at least let me carry you if you refuse to get out. Please, I'm begging you, Rosie." I pleaded, again.

Slowly she nodded her head and exhaled a deep and shaky breath. "Fine."

I smiled weakly and took her hand in mine, assisting her in getting out of the car.

Once we were both standing on the asphalt of the parking lot I enveloped her, wrapping my arms around her small and fragile form. I tilted my head down to peck her lips lovingly and brought my hand up to her soft hair. I twirled the tips of her golden ringlets and held her firmly against my chest as her tears continued to descend.

"I'll make you a promise, how about that, Rosie?"

Her head just bobbed up and down faintly.

"No matter what happens," I took a deep breath, attempting to steady my nerves, "I'll…" I trailed off nervously.

Rosalie looked up at me with a perplexed expression etched upon her face. Crying turned her eyes a bright sea blue and the warm tears continued to stream down her flushed cheeks.

"I'll always," I gulped anxiously and gazed directly into her eyes, "love you."

* * *

**Well, what did you think?? Please leave a review! I'm really worried no one likes this anymore): **

**Did I have him confess to her too early?? Please leave your thoughts! I could use the help!!(:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Carolyn**


	19. Chapter 18

**Well, hello there!(: I hope you all liked that last chapter! I think that's a pretty good step in their relationship, don't you?(: Enjoyy!!!**

Rosalie's POV

My heart must have skipped multiple beats as Emmett confessed his love for me.

I had no idea in the slightest on how I was to respond with my throat constricting from the different emotions battling within me. But one thing I knew for certain, one thing I could never deny, was that I felt the same way. I was in love with him.

Gazing directly into his chocolate eyes I felt the corners of my lips twitching towards a smile.

"I-I'm sorry…that was too f-forward of me." He apologized uneasily.

I chuckled lightly and placed a finger on his now almost pale lips.

"I love you, too, Emmett."

I could see the utter astonishment pervade his whole face in a matter of seconds.

His eyes where larger than saucers until I giggled again and rose onto my tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss against his stunned lips.

"Holy fuck..." He trailed off and ran his hand through his hair in awe. "You're kidding me, right?"

A grin broke across my face and I shook my head.

"Really?" He tried again, tempting me to say that I was lying.

"Emmett McCarty, I love you." I grasped his broad shoulders with both hands and shook him lightly. "Do you hear me? I. Love. You."

Emmett smiled down at me and cradled my face gently in his hands. Tipping his head forward, he was eyelevel with me.

He took the pad of his thumbs and stroked my cheeks lovingly.

"Say it one more time. Convince me I'm not dreaming." He murmured while memorizing my features.

"I love you, Emmett." I whispered softly, pleading with my eyes for him to believe me and to love me unconditionally as I loved him.

"I love you, too."

"Emmett, love isn't just a four letter word."

A perplexed expression flitted upon his face.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and glanced down.

"Love isn't just a four letter word," I gulped anxiously; "it's also a promise. Please, don't tell me you love me if you don't mean it…" A silence engulfed the both of us as I continued to stare at the ground.

He shook his head, took his index finger and tilted my head up to look him in the eye.

"I'm not lying to you, Rosalie. I love you. Please, never think otherwise." Emmett said sternly.

I nodded my head and averted his gaze.

I could feel the frustration radiating off of him in waves.

"Don't you believe me, Rosalie?" Emmett inquired in a serious tone.

"N-Not really…" I confessed ashamedly.

"Please, believe me!" He cried, becoming exasperated.

"I…" I managed to squeak before I felt the tears stinging my eyes, again. I knew he was disappointed in me and the thought of him ever thinking badly of me was enough to bring me to tears.

Soon enough, his smooth fingers were caressing my cheeks and wiping away my tears.

"Shh, don't cry. You don't have to believe me. I'm not going to force you into anything." Emmett reassured me soothingly.

"Thank you…I-I don't know how you know me so well; we've known each other for a few weeks at the most. I feel like I've know you forever, though." I kept pouring out my feelings until he began to grin.

"My feelings are mutual, babe." He replied, the sincerity seeping through his words.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, of course. I love you."

"I bet I love you more." I teased.

"Hell no!" He argued with a smirk.

"I really do. I bet you I do!" I tried again.

"You could never love me more than I love you, Rosie." He spoke with such conviction that I almost believed him.

We kept a playful banter going on between us for a few more minutes before he kissed me suddenly to finally silence me.

His hands traveled to towards the nape of my neck. I smiled slightly against his lips, knowing he would be able to feel it. Cautiously, I took my right hand and ran it through his luscious curls with the love I couldn't verbally speak with at the moment.

Much too soon, he pulled away.

"We need to go see your dad, Rosie." He reminded me.

"Right," I agreed.

"Come on," he stepped to the side and intertwined his fingers amid his.

I took the first step and almost began dragging him along, eager to just get it over with.

Walking into the hospital, it dawned on me on how much I missed it. For the past year and a half I had been going there almost every single say for work. And although it could be a pain in the ass at times, I still loved it.

I saw my mother sitting in the waiting room. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her cheeks flushed, and her lap was blanketed with used tissues. I released Emmett's hand and put my hand up as to signal him to not move.

"I'll be right back," I whispered before slowly making my way towards my mom, and taking the seat along side her.

"Hey, Mommy," I said softly, calling her 'Mommy' was something I hadn't done in years.

Her bloodshot eyes began to fill with tears once again. I felt a pang of sympathy for her and leaned over to wrap my arms around her shoulders. I held onto her tightly and she collapsed into my embrace as I felt her shaking against me.

"Shh, shh, Mom, shh," I rubbed soothing circles into her back and stroked her hair.

"I'm so worried!" She cried and continued to sob.

"Me too, but worrying won't get us anywhere, Mom. All it'll give us is worry lines. Remember when I was little you'd tell me how when you were old you'd have laugh lines instead of wrinkles?" I reminded her of one of my fonder memories.

"Yes," She answered quietly.

"Well, where's that woman? All I'm seeing right now is wrinkles. You want laugh lines. Now, stop crying, Mom. Dad will be fine." I reassured her.

My mother slowly nodded her head and kissed my cheek.

"I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." She choked.

I smiled at her and beckoned Emmett with one of my hands.

Standing up, I grasped Emmett's hand and held on tight as soon as he'd reached me. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen."

She immediately straightened up and pushed the few hairs that were out of place, back in place. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted her wrinkled blouse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett." She greeted him, extending her hand out to him. He took her hand and firmly shook it, obviously trying to make a good impression.

"The pleasure's all mine, ma'am" He argued.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Don't try to charm me, Emmett."

He smiled sheepishly, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, ma'am."

My mother gave me an approving glance, one that I didn't expect to receive.

"I'm sorry about that night at the restaurant…when your father is around I have to go with whatever he says." She tried to explain the problem plaguing our relationship.

"Mom, don't," I started.

"It's all right, I understand, and Rosalie does too." Emmett interjected.

I smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze, all the while mouthing s 'thanks'. He nodded his head, then looked back at my mother.

"Well, it looks like you've got somebody good, Rose." My mom said, clearly embarrassing me.

Emmett chuckled and I felt the heat rising from my neck once again.

"Wow, thanks, Mom," I mumbled.

A smile cracked over her features, but sly smirk soon took its place.

"You're welcome, sweetie," She said cockily.

* * *

**Welllllll?(: Haha, was that okay? Bad? Horrible? Haha, sorry it seems to get so repetitive, I promise something good will come soon!!!(: Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to update!**

**Byee!(:**

**-Carolyn**


	20. Chapter 19

Hey, guys! I hope you all had a fantastic summer! I'm back in school once again :/ Fun, right? Ahah, anyway, I'm so so sorry I didn't update at all. ): I saw Vampires Suck yesterday(: Hahah, funniest movie of my life. My best friends and I went to the front and danced to the Rainin' Men scene(: we learned the dance(: and for anyone who's seen the whole scene, it's disturbing.(: Hahah(: but yeah. Now that I'm back in school I decided to brim this back. So I hope you enjoy(: another chapter is coming very soon!(:

Emmett's POV

The words were out of my mouth. There was no way to take them back. Just like my teachers told us when we were little, watch what you say because you can't take words back. Words are like toothpaste. Once you squeeze it out, you can't get it back in, no matter how hard you try.

She stared at me and her blue irises showed happiness, shock, relief, and puzzlement.

Shit. She thinks I'm dumb! Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I shouldn't have said anything at all! She'll dump me and break my heart!

I saw her plump, perfect lips curve slightly at the corners. It was more of a smirk than a smile.

"I-I'm sorry…that was too f-forward of me." I apologized unsteadily. My words faltering from the uneasy feelings I had.

One of her dainty hands raised toasted my face and I thought she was going to slap me. Bracing myself for impact, I shut my eyes for a second. Before I could re-open them, a small finger was at my lips. My eyes flew open and looked at her questioningly.

"I love you, too, Emmett."

Astonishment and relief flooded my body. My eyes widened and I'm sure I looked like a fool at this point.

Rosalie giggled again and rose onto her tiptoes and placed a feathery kiss on my lips.

"Holy fuck..." I trailed off and ran my hand threw my dark brown hair in awe. "You're kidding me, right?" I asked her, with certainty she was.

Her gorgeous smiled re-appeared for me to see.

"Really?" I tried once again, allowing her time to take it back.

"Emmett McCarty, I love you." Rosalie told me Gorky and grasped my broad shoulders with both hands and shook me lightly. "Do you hear me? I. Love. You." She told me again.

I smiled down at her and cradled her face in my large hands. I tipped my head forward to be eye-level with her.

I used the pads of my thumbs to lovingly stroke her soft cheeks.

"Say it one more time. Convince me I'm not dreaming." I murmur, memorizing her captivating features.

"I love you, Emmett." She whispered to me softly, her eyes pleading with mine for me to believe her. I loved her unconditionally but I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same.

"I love you, too." I told her completely honestly.

"Emmett, love isn't just a four letter word." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her in confusion.

Rose sighed and glanced down at the ground.

"Love isn't just a four letter word," Rose continued and gulped nervously, "it's also a promise. Please, don't tell me you love me if you don't mean it…" A silence engulfed the both of us and she continued to look at the ground.

I shook my head and used my index finger to tilt her head up upwards me.

"I'm not lying to you, Rosalie. I love you. Please, never think otherwise." I said to her sternly.

She bobbed her head up and down and looked away from me.

I could feel the frustration radiating off me in waves.

"Don't you believe me, Rosalie?" I inquired seriously.

"N-Not really…" She confessed to me ashamedly.

"Please, believe me!" I cried, becoming exasperated.

"I…" Rose managed to squeak before I saw tears swell in her eyes. She thought I was disappointed in her.

I took my fingers and caressed her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"Shh, don't cry. You don't have to believe me. I'm not going to force you into anything." I reassured Rosalie soothingly.

"Thank you…I-I don't know how you know me so well; we've known each other for a few weeks at the most. I feel like I've know you forever, though." She rambled until I began to grin.

"My feelings are mutual, babe." I responded sincerely.

"Really?" She asked me, skeptically.

"Well, of course. I love you."

"I bet I love you more." She countered my words.

"Hell no!" I argued with a smirk.

"I really do. I bet you I do!" She tried once again.

"You could never love me more than I love you, Rosie." I spoke from my heart.

We kept a playful banter going on between us for a few more minutes before I finally gave up and kissed her suddenly to finally silence her.

My hands traveled to towards the nape of her neck. I could feel her lips curling into a smile against mine. Her right hand crept to my hair and ran it through my curls. I felt love radiate from her.

Much too soon, I reluctantly pulled away.

"We need to go see your dad, Rosie." I reminded her.

"Right," She sadly agreed with me.

"Come on," I stepped to her side and intertwined her fingers with mine.

She took the first step and almost began to drag me.

We walked into the hospital and I could tell Rosalie was deep in thought.

A frail figure who resembled Rose in so many ways was sitting in the waiting room. The woman's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Her cheeks were flushed and her lap was blanketed in used tissues. Rosalie released my hand put her hand up to signal me not to move.

"I'll be right back," Rose whispered to me before slowly making her way towards her mother. She took the seat beside her and I strained my ears to hear the conversation. I listened as hard as I could but I couldn't catch anything.

I saw her mom's bloodshot eyes fill with tears and my heart ached for her and Rosalie. Rose wrapped her small arms around her mother's shoulders. She held on tightly and collapsed into her embrace and shook with the tremors of her sobs.

Rose rubbed circles into her mother's back soothingly.

I heard her mother cry out about her worries for her husband. Her sobs didn't even begin to lighten up.

Rose said something and her mom answered. I'd give anything to know what was going on.

Rose said something else and her mom nodded and kissed her cheek. The exact cheek I'd kissed so many times before.

Once again her mom said something to her and it looked like she would break down again any second. But instead Rosalie beckoned me with her hand.

I smiled and walked over and as soon I reached her Rose grasped my hand tightly.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen." Rose introduced me confidently and my heart swelled with pride for her.

She immediately straightened up and pushed the few hairs that were out of place, back in place. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted her wrinkled blouse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett." Her mother greeted me, extending her hand out to me. I used my other hand and firmly shook it, I was trying to make a good impression.

"The pleasure's all mine, ma'am" I argued.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Don't try to charm me, Emmett."

I smiled sheepishly and felt embarrassed. "Sorry, ma'am."

Rosalie's mom gave her a glance and I couldn't tell what meant.

"I'm sorry about that night at the restaurant…when your father is around I have to go with whatever he says." She tried to explain to Rosalie.

"Mom, don't," Rose began.

"It's all right, I understand, and Rosalie does too." I interjected.

Rose smiled up at me and she gave my hand a squeezed and mouthed 'thanks' to me. I nodded and looked back at her mother.

"Well, it looks like you've got somebody good, Rose." Rosalie's mom told her.

I chuckled heartily and I saw a blush rise to her cheeks once again.

"Wow, thanks, Mom," Rose mumbled.

A smile cracked over her features, but sly smirk soon took its place.

"You're welcome, sweetie," She said cockily.

I promise i wont leave you guys for so long again! Im sorry about that! ): So, did you guys like Emmett's point of view? (: review please (:

Thanks for reading!


End file.
